Tutor Twilight - Rewrite
by sakuralilian
Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out. FYI: I am going to be replacing the posted chapters as the beta one's are available. My thanks to 13animenurd13 for all her hard work
1. Prologue

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if the Kurosaki's found and adopted Tsuna and named him Ichigo? What happens if Ichigo never lost his power after defeating Aizen, but is wanted by the Shinigami? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

Beta by 13animenurd13

**Prologue**

Our story begins in the Human World after Ichigo defeated Aizen by doubling the power of Zangetsu and accepting his hollow completely.

There was a time, Ichigo remembered, where people didn't always rely on him, other than his sisters or his father. That he held his innocence and didn't go through the torture and betrayal that comes with war.

Ichigo was thankful as Urahara, his godfather, as he found out during the war, protected him after Ichigo paid the price of losing his innocence in the most horrific ways. He had to kill Aizen; in all his 16 years of life he had never thought that he would actually kill someone. Even if that person was a melodramatic god complex sociopath, if Aizen hadn't targeted Ichigo and his loved ones, chances are Ichigo would not have killed him.

The Central 46 was the ruling party of the Shinigami, following in power was the Captain Commander of the forces. There was a check and balance as Ichigo understood, some decisions were made by the Central 46 but the Captain Commander has the power to veto and vice-versa.

The balance shifted when Aizen killed the Captain Commander, Yamamoto Genryusai, and since it was during a war, the Captain of Squad Eight was promoted to Captain Commander.

The shinigami are divided into 13 squads, the Captain Commander commands all the captains, but he is also the captain of the first squad. Kyoraku and Ukitake were two of Genryusai's prized students; they were the Captain's for squad 8 and 13 respectively. Each squad specializes in a unique skill set like healing, fighting, kido (shinigami way of fighting using demonic spells), assassination and much more.

The Central 46 wanted Ichigo's hollow powers and shinigami powers sealed. He was to be left in the human world where everyone he knew either hated his guts for surviving or died during the war.

His sisters Yuzu and Karin were killed by an espada on Aizen's command, and are now in the care of Kukaku Shiba, since it would seem that his father was Shiba so Kukaku was actually his cousin. That came as a total surprise when he found out that his mother bore the Kurosaki last name, and not his father.

His father was currently in the fourth division being healed after Aizen had stabbed him through the gut. He could have avoided such a serious wound, had he not tried to save his sisters and failed in the process.

His friends suffered from the war as well. Orihime stopped talking after witnessing the deaths of several shinigami and humans alike at the hand of Aizen. Tatsuki blamed Ichigo for Orihime's condition and refused to even see him, and the last time he saw her she cussed him out. Uryu on the other hand, became like a brother to him especially after their fathers told them about Misaki Ichigo's mother, who was Ryuken Uryu's father's adopted sister. He was at Ishida's safe house since the Quincy didn't trust the Shinigami's at all and never told them of their safe house, or anything else really. Keigo and Masahiro were still his friends but he couldn't go to school since the shinigami assassin scouts are now after him.

The reason the scouts were after him, was a ridiculous one that made him want to storm into the Soul Society and kill every single power hungry old goat in the council 46. The said reason being that he killed a prominent member of the Soul Society, Captain Aizen. That goes to show that corruption within society goes on even in death. The people who are supposed to protect you are corrupted to the bone.

Even though Urahara protected him, and safely delivered him to Ryuken Ishida, the Captain Commander Nashimura never stopped sending forces to either seal his powers or imprison him for life.

Yamamoto Genryusai was killed by Aizen in the beginning of the war; Kyoraku took over, but now that the war has been concluded, the Central 46 put a puppet in the place of the Captain Commander stating that Kyoraku's rather laid back and flamboyant behavior was unacceptable for the leader of the squads.

So here we are now, with Ichigo Kurosaki, the savior of the Soul Society, hiding within the Ishida's safe house.

Uryu entered the room, "According to Ryuken you should be healed by now. What are you planning to do now Ichigo? How long are you going to pretend to be injured?"

He sighed. "I don't know, but could you please get Ryuken Jii-san here? I need to tell you both something, which might change your opinion of me." Ichigo stated with grim look.

In couple of minutes both Uryu and Ryuken sat across from Ichigo.

Ichigo started. "Thank you Jii-san for healing me, I have something to tell you both but before I start please don't interrupt me, I might not be able to finish otherwise."

Both Uryu and Ryuken nod, wondering what might be troubling the teen.

"I know Oyaji never really told you anything, even after Okaa-san was killed. I know it's my fault that even Karin and Yuzu are in the Soul Society. If I hadn't become a Shinigami and Aizen never took interest in me, no one would have died."

Uryu was about to interrupt, but Ryuken held his shoulder tightly as if to stop him.

"I know you would say it's not my fault, but it is. If okaa-san had never found or adopt me they would all be alive." Ichigo said in a depressed manner.

Before Ichigo could resume speaking his thoughts again, Ryuken got up and slapped Ichigo across the face.

"Ichigo when they found you, they brought you to me, Misaki was so happy. I think I never saw her happy till she had you in her lap." Ryuken said with actual emotions.

"If Misaki ever had to pick a favorite child, I would say she would always pick you so never say that if you were never adopted by Shiba and Misaki it would have been better."

A/N: Dun dun dun

Please let me know which one I should continue, this re-write or the original.

Please review, more reviews mean sooner updates.

Ciao


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

"I am talking" Ichigo said

_These are my thoughts _Ichigo thinks to himself

**King you are weird **Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responds

_**Be calm **_Zangetsu teases both Ichigo and Ryu

* * *

Chapter 1

"And about us actually hating you, let me tell you something, your mother was adopted so I would be a hypocrite to hate you, as I loved your mother like my own sister. I even went as far to say that I would protect you and your sisters should something happen to her and Shiba.

"You not only completed their family, but you started it as well. Do I make myself clear, you are a Kurasaki understood?"

"Yes Jii-san arigato" Ichigo said with a similar scowl but a small smile. "Uryu?"

"Don't even think it Ichigo; you are my brother whether adopted, cousin, hollow, shinigami or anything in between?" Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"So what are you planning on doing now? Since you can't go back to school here as Shinigami are watching it?"

"I was going to look for my biological parents I told Oyaji that I would after graduating but since that is on hold I should at least try finding them. And maybe I can finish school at the place they are while observing them." Ichigo wondered out loud.

He asked the same question inside to Zangetsu and Ryu (Ichigo's hollow)

Ryuken and Uryu shared a glance "I will stay here in Karakura and try and keep an eye on Shinigami activity." Uryu stated warily.

It was well known that Uryu never really liked Ichigo, and they had the rival/friendship thing going. So it wouldn't be hard for the Shinigami to believe that Uryu hated Ichigo and lost contact, even though in reality it was completely opposite.

Zangetsu says "**We will go where you want Ichigo; it has been raining hard since you woke**."

Ryuken said "I will do the research find out who was missing a 6 to 8 month child when you were found, if someone put in the report or what happened. I also have your blood so doing a DNA test should be simple if I find prospective people. Don't get your hopes up but I will find them if they are still alive."

That said Ryuken leaves to do the research. Uryu smiles and says "Father will find them I am sure. Sleep I will bring some books tomorrow morning so that your brain doesn't rot."

Two weeks later

Ryuken signs "I don't get why Kurasaki never went and looked for who was missing a child, since around the time you were found on the river bank there was only one new born that went missing from a family in Namimori."

"Ichigo are you certain you want to know?" Ryuken asked in his I don't care but have to ask face.

"Yes Jii-san I…. I talked with Oyaji and he knew that I was going to look for them, at least go there and ask why they abandoned me." Ichigo said in a completely serious form.

"Fine, the Sawada family in Namimori had a child and in six months lost the said boy. The only thing is they never really reported the child missing or dead. So I looked deeper, the child had orange reddish hair, and same eye color as you Ichigo."

"I also contacted the hospital that the child was born at and requested they send any tissue and blood sample they might have in storage for research purposes. All concluded that you were that child so what would you like to do next?" Ryuken asked as though he already knew the answer.

"Jii-san could you please enroll me at Namimori high and under Ichigo Shiba's name, until I find out what really happened with the Sawada's. "

One week later

Ichigo is walking down the street to Namimori High, his usual scowl in place.

Entering the school he zooms into Hibari due the aura that Hibari portrays and thinks to himself _Yikes another Zaraki, what is this school really up to…keeping such an individual in school where he could attack the kids at his own leisure._

He walks up to Hibari without being afraid and asks "Could you please point to the Principal's office I am new student here." Pretending like he is not really affected or feels the killer aura steady increasing around Hibari. But instead of taking out his trademark tofas, Hibari just points to the principal's office, "Thank you" Ichigo says and leaves thinking _so he was not like Zaraki or I would be fighting him that is really interesting oh well._

Hibari on the other hand was shocked that someone could actually ignore his aura and talk to him like a real person.

Ichigo walked towards the classroom 2B as he contemplated what he needs to do next

Flash Back

Ryuken, Ichigo went to Namimori, while Uryu made sure that the Shinigami's attention was on him and the others.

Ryuken asked "Would you like me to come with you when you go see The Sawada's I couldn't find much about Iiemtsu Sawada but Nana Sawada still lives in Namimori, close to the High School."

Ichigo replayed "That's okay; I am going to go see if they abandoned me or if I was taken forcefully after school tomorrow. Today I just want to get to know the town where from now I will be spending my days till I go aboard for college. Jii-san I have decided I will be going to be a doctor for Oyaji's sake, also to thank you Jii-san."

"Thank you for everything Jii-san."

Ryuken gave a half smile "You are just like Misaki, fine I will leave for now, but please do contact me or Uryu should need anything. Also keep Mod soul close just in case I don't want to see you dead anytime soon."

Ichigo destroyed his Subsitute Shinigami Badge when he found out that the 12th squad could technically track him. Especially when he uses it to change into an shinigami, the badge is supposed to report if he is doing anything that is against the laws of shinigami's.

Ichigo never blamed Ukitake for giving him the badge since it helped him more than not but now that he cannot trust the new Captain Commander with good reason, therefore he took the steps to destroy it. Now the only way for him to actually change into a shinigami is through Kon since getting another temporary soul candy would be like painting a huge sign on his head telling the shinigami council to come assassinate him.

"He is here packed in one of the boxes since I couldn't or didn't want to hear him whine for the last month."

Back to school

Ichigo enters the class; Nezu Sensei introduces him as Shiba Ichigo transferring in.

"Quite everyone, we have a transfer today his name is Shiba Ichigo." Nezu says out to the class.

Ichigo enters and introduces himself with same scowl that warns others to stay as far as possible.

"As for seat, please sit behind Kurokawa, Kurokawa raise your hand." Nezu asked.

"Oh another monkey..." Kurokawa said while raising her hand.

"Really I have never been called monkey before" Ichigo says softly while passing her desk.

Kurokawa blushes but doesn't respond.

The class continued and it seemed that Nezu had something against Ichigo since he walked in this morning, in every class that Nezu taught, all questions were pointed to Ichigo. But it came as a surprise to most of the class that Ichigo was able to answer every single one with an angry/annoyed scowl. It seemed he was not the usual delinquent that everyone presumed him to be.

During lunch some girls tried to talk to him as they probably thought having a transfer in the middle of the year during high school was odd. He scowled as usual and they all went away except for Kurokawa and Sasagwa, who both apparently were not scared of his scowl at all.

After class, he stopped Kurokawa "Kurokawa, do you know anyone with the last name Sawada by any chance?"

Kurokawa shocked that Shiba actually talked she answered "Yes, there is a Nana Sawada who lives down the street from school; I have seen her go to the sushi place couple of times over the years. Though no one really talk to her much since her son disappeared, I don't like to gossip but as a warning it seems that she doesn't get out much and is a bit naive. Why?" finishing up with the questioning lit.

Ichigo answers "Nothing just someone I knew who knew them and I wanted to go introduce myself and pass on my relative's regards."

"Oh okay, but just so you know the only one living there is Nana Sawada and her husband hasn't been seen was last 15 years there was some gossip around about their son being killed or something I don't really pay much attention to that."

Ichigo nods and leaves at that heading towards the Sawada house.

When Ichigo reaches the premises and what he sees leaves him to be astonished and bit sad.

The house is similar to a middle class home, two stories but the maintenance around the house the yard the road around it and even the front door seemed that it had seen better day. _This is the house you would expect to see in the movies portraying a witches house/hut _Ichigo thinks to himself as he goes up to the porch and knocks.

The knock seemed to reverberate throughout the house and the door seemed to creek under his hard knock like it will fall any minute.

Then suddenly the door swings open, if he was anything like Keigo he would be running for the hill _Glad I am not Keigo I think Keigo would be running right now with the shout of witch or some such nonsense. _Ichigo shakes his head to clear the image as nothing good comes out of thinking about Keigo and his reactions.

"Hello, may I speak to Sawada-san please." Ichigo says politely.

The door opens wider, and a lady who looks maybe around 30 really young though his mother Misaki always looked young as well comes out.

She is wearing an old dress, her brown hair definitely Japanese decent but with same eyes as Ichigo completely dull as if dead.

Ichigo has seen more life in Orihime who was the most effected in the war; he wondered what happened to her.

"Sawada-san?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes." Nana answers with absolutely no will.

"Ano. I am sorry to disturb you, but would it be alright if I come inside. I have some questions about your son."

It was as if the switch was turned off Nana's face completely whited out like turning off a lamp, and it felt as if she completely died right there in the front porch.

Nana moved aside and as Ichigo stepped in she fainted it seemed Ichigo was right she hadn't eaten for a while and the shock of someone talking about her son made her even more exposed.

Ichigo catches her before she hits the ground, and carries her inside not before shutting the door.

_What the she weighs less than Zangetsu _Ichigo thinks to himself which includes Ryu and Zangetsu.

**You are right King there is something seriously wrong with her. **Ryu answers

_**Ichigo I think she was ignored after you were probably kidnapped by her husband and left in this house alone. **_Zangetsu adds in his two bits.

_That is so screwed I am going to call jii-san and see if he can give her some medication and bring some food as well this is so not going how I wanted._

Ichigo dials Ryuken office, "Hello." As Ryuken picks up his phone, certainly not expecting Ichigo on the other line as Ichigo never called his work only his personal cell phone and never during work hours.

"Jii-san it's me, I was wondering if you could come to the Sawada house you know where it is right?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

Ryuken is completely concerned as to what could have happened in a week since he has seen Ichigo. And why the Sawada house in first place.

Signing

"Nana Sawada, she collapsed. All she did was open the door; she is thinner than a board, and weighs less than two stone. I think…" Ichigo breaks off,

"I think she was ignored by her husband when I was taken I don't think they knowingly left me" _But I am not going to forgive her husband just yet even if he didn't abandon me, what kind of man leaves his wife in this condition. I don't think even Oyaji would be that cruel._

"I am on my way; I will bring some IV as well as some nutritional capsules. I will also call Uryu and on the way back from school ask him to get grocery and bring it to Sawada's place discretely."

"Thank you Jii-san" with that Ichigo shuts his phone and finally takes a look inside the house.

The inside is a bit well-kept as if someone cleaned it furiously every day. The sofa looks new and completely different from outside.

I guess I was right she rarely went out and didn't care about the outside of the house stereotype.

Ichigo walks in the kitchen and he sees that it is also spotless what's worse it doesn't seem like there is any food in the fridge nor is there anything edible in the pantry. There are some sushi coupons on the counter. And some containers it would seem something that neighbors would bring.

_Yikes Kurasawa was right she really is not taking care of herself. What should I do though?_

**Well for now I would say get some water King and go sit with just in case she comes to before the old Quincy gets here.**

_Wow something that might actually be a good advice from you Ryu _Ichigo thinks back teasingly

Ryu doesn't answer since he know that Ichigo is trying not to show how much this all is really affecting him

30 minutes later

Ryuken comes to porch and knocks, wondering if Sawada-san actually woke up or is still unconscious as Ichigo stated on the phone.

Ichigo answers the door, "Jii-san Thank god I don't know why she hasn't woken up, and it seems like she had not slept for a while or eaten for days.

Ryuken puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Calm, let see her and make sure everything is okay before we panic." Completely amused at Ichigo reaction but concerned as well.

Ryuken walks in and literally drops his bag; _Honestly she looks like a corpse more than alive, if there wasn't a pulse and steady breathing I would say she was dead._

Ryuken starts assembling the IV drip fast, while Ryuken does that and gives her a thorough examination there is another knock.

Ryuken looks up that must be Uryu

Ichigo walks to the door, "Uruyu, thanks for bring the grocery." They both walk to the living room where Ryuken is finishing his examination.

Ryuken says "This is one of the worst case of malnutrition and anorexia I have ever seen, leave the IV drip till the 4 bags run out, which should be by tomorrow morning. Make sure that she eats three times a day and soft foods first as she gains her strength, since they are easily swallowed and digested. For now stick with soup and in a week go to solids. This is sleeping pills as well as nutrition pills give it to her twice a day before lunch and dinner, she will likely sleep a lot for next few weeks. I know Ichigo you don't want to stay here but…"

Ichigo cuts Ryuken there "Jii-san I think I will be staying if it is okay with her, I didn't go far into explaining anything. She fainted at the door when I asked if I could come in."

Ryuken signed "Ichigo you are trouble magnet, I don't doubt that a bit she was weak as it is, coming to the door was probably the most she could manage. Fine call me should you need anything." "Oh and Ichigo you and her are coming to the hospital next week so I can do a formal follow up."

"Yes Jii-san"

"Bye Ichigo" Ryuken and Uruyu leave the house.

Once again it is just Nana and Ichigo this time though he wants her to wake up he goes to the sink gets some water in a glass as well as wet a towel he found in the restroom.

He walks back to the sofa and puts the towel on her eyes hoping the cool water in the towel will wake her up.

As predicted Nana jerks up, flabbergasted when she feels a needle her hand.

"Please calm down Sawada-san" Ichigo takes the wet towel away and hands her the glass water.

"My name is Ichigo, you fainted when I was introducing myself. I am sorry for being upfront but I called my uncle and he set up the IV for you here instead of taking you to the hospital. I hope I was not presumptuous."

Nana finishes the water, she is surprised that a boy no more than 15/16 had the capability of an adult.

"No its fine Ichigo-san, Thank you, now why did you come here again?"

Ichigo signs _Guys what should I tell her, she is too fragile to know that I am her son this could break her completely_

_**Ichigo, should you tell a lie now it would mean that you don't really believe in her or yourself as much as you would like. It is still sunny in here, in other words…"**_Zangetsu breaks waiting for Ichigo to finish the thought.

_In other words, I still have the hope that she as my mother didn't abandon me._

**Correct King.**

Sign "Sawada-san, I don't know where to start but don't interpret anything till I am finished. I don't want to get your hopes up, my parents found me in a river when I was around 6/8 months that is what they predicted."

"They then tried to find out if someone was missing a child that old and could never find missing person's report. So they kept me and adopted me as their own, I decided back when I was 7 as they told me that I was adopted that after finishing high school I would look for my real parents just because it would be ethically correct. My parents agreed and said they were proud of me, due to some circumstance for last couple of months I needed to move and I asked Jii-san to look for someone who had lost a 6/8 months toddler during the time I was found. He found out that a couple in Namimori had a missing son but never filed a formal report. I moved here to see if you wanted me or was I abandoned?"

Nana looked like she was going to faint again but instead she said with tears in her eyes "Do … do you have any proof" trying really hard not to cry but failing but also trying not to get her hopes up and failing at that as well.

"Yes. Jii-san did a blood test but if you would like once you are better we can go to the local hospital and get retest done?"

"I…" sobbing hard Nana responds "I would appreciate that, I really…"

Taking a deep breath, Nana says "You were kidnapped from your Nursery, your father was away on business he blamed me, he hasn't come home since your disappearance. We didn't file the missing persons report as he said that you were probably killed."

"I/We really wanted you; you were like the light of our family so please never say that I abandoned you."

Ichigo gives a half smile and softly hugs her "Thank you Sawada-san" here Nana cuts Ichigo off.

"Call me Mama, if you are okay with that, if not call me Nana please." Like half scared that his was a dream.

"Of course Nana."

"Oh" Nana tries to sit up and Ichigo lightly pushes her back to the couch "My Tsu-chan is back…" Nana cries her eyes out holding Ichigo's hand.

"Tsu-chan?" Ichigo questions her there since Ryuken didn't tell him his original name.

"Yes my husband's name is Iiemutsu so we named you Tsunayoshi." Nana says between her tears.

"Oh from the Japanese History, but my name is Ichigo though it would be better if I used Tsunayoshi."

"Oh Tsu-chan I am so glad you are home I am going to call Iiemutsu and tell him that you came home."

"Nana you need to rest for a week, I am going to take a week of from school would you mind if I stay here I need to monitor you?"

"You are not staying anywhere else, this is your home Tsu-chan from now on you are not leaving my sight."

"Ok calm down Nana everything is fine. I am not leaving. I should go make some soup it looks like you haven't eaten in a decade." Ichigo says with a small smile.

"Oh Tsu-chan you shouldn't I will make some food" She tries to get up again but Ichigo stops her.

"Please Nana I want you to get better and then you can cook me something I am sure I will love. For now please don't over exert yourself, and let me cook."

With that Ichigo goes to the kitchen, he starts to make chicken soup, while calling Ryuken as Ryuken picks up "Jii-san could you please call the school and let them know I will be gone for the week also could you change my name to Tsunayoshi Sawada it will be impossible for the Shinigami to find me since they believe that I am still Ichigo and still the son of Issin not that they know I was adopted. Also Nana woke up and they never abandoned me, jii-san I don't know why but that made me really happy."

"Really Ichigo wait Tsunayoshi, That is a mouth full, yes it will be easier if you are not called Ichigo since who know, who is listening in around us. As for school I will let them know, but by taking care of Sawada-san don't forget about your own health."

"I will take care of myself Jii-san. Thank you. Oh and I am going to call Uryu as well I didn't mean to ignore him when he came here."

"Don't worry about that Ichigo I will let him know that what you said for now take care of Sawada-san and yourself. Remember your appointment is next week at 2:00PM."

With that Ryuken hangs up without so much as by your leave not that Quiency actually had by your leave.

Ichigo finishes making soup and carries it to the sofa where Nana it seems to have fallen asleep.

Ichigo puts the soup down and gently shakes to wake her up. Coming to Nana starts to cry… as if she had seen something in her dreams.

"Tsu-chan I thought I thought it was just a dream."

"Nana-san it's not a dream, here is the food I want you to eat it all, and I will help you to your bed. The IV drip is till tomorrow here are the pills jii-san said you should have."

Both mother and son ate in comfortable silence. After finishing the soup Ichigo takes the dishes back to the kitchen.

"It was delicious Tsu-chan. Where did you learn to cook like that did your adopted mother teach you." Nana said as if to get to know her son.

Ichigo signs "Nana-san no Mom didn't teach me how to cook, I will tell you about it when I have you tucked in the bed I don't want you to faint all over again.

With that Ichigo takes Nana to her bedroom, "Wait Tsu-chan bring the phone as well, I want to call Iiemutsu and tell him the news. You know he works as a construction worked in the North Pole." Nana says with complete conviction.

_North pole, okay I think I have crazy real father and adopted what did I do to deserve that_

Both Ryu and Zangetsu laugh at that

_**You know that is a lie or half-truth at the very least now I know what that girl meant by naïve she believes what she is says with complete conviction**_

_I know but still I don't think I will like my real father though Nana is just like Mom though right a bit naïve._

"Ok Nana I will bring the phone to you once I get you settle in."

With that Ichigo takes Nana back upstairs and she points to her room, which again was spotless.

He goes back down and grabs the phone.

"Here you go Nana would you like me to wait for you to finish I need to run to my apartment and get some clothes as well as necessities."

"You cant leave, I…" Nana almost stops breathing.

"Nana… Nana"

"MOTHER" Ichigo semi scream.

Nana jerks up in surprise when Ichigo calls her mother.

"Mother, I am not leaving I just need some clean clothes I will be back within the hour you can talk to Iiemutsu while I am gone I promise I will be back."

Nana smiles and says "Ok fine but if you are not back in an hour I will be ripping this needle and coming to look for you." This time it seems she looked like a lioness protecting her cub.

"Yes mother I will be back."

With that Ichigo runs down the stairs and to the apartment. Not noticing that it was already night out.

Back in the house

Nana smiles her son is back she will never let him out of sight if she could with that she dials the number Ieimutsu gave her for emergacy.

"Ciao" a male voice answers the phone.

"Hello may I please speak to Ieimutsu Sawada."

"Sorry but who is this." The voice asks sharply changing the speech to Japanese

"This is Nana Sawada, Ieimutsu's wife."

"Nana-channnn you forgot my voice."

"Ieimutsu… oh how are you? You wouldn't believe what happened."

They reacted like they weren't really a broken family with a lost son.

"What happened?" Ieimutsu was surprised that Nana called since they hadn't talked since he came to work after not finding Tsu-chan about 15 years ago.

He narrows his eyes and before picking up the phone and rapid Italian tells individuals around them to record the call, trace it as well as do a voice analyses.

"Tsu-chan came back." And everything stops when Ieimutsu drops the phone breaking it.

Shocked they all look at him, he races to another phone and calls home, with the same precautions just in case.

Nana surprised when the line goes dead and the phone start to ring a sec later.

"Everything ok Iiemutsu."

"Nana are you serious that Tsu-chan is home."

"yes Iiemutsu he has the blood report to prove it, I will get it done once more to confirm it again but our son is back. When would you be coming to see him if you don't believe me." There is an edge in her voice.

"I believe you Nana but it's been over 15 years. I will come home as soon as I can, but I will be sending someone to confirm it before I come home. He will have my blood and will take yours and this boys as well. Ieimutsu says as if already making plans.

"Fine send who you want Ieimutsu but I want you to come home."

With that Nana hangs up, why would Ieimutsu act like this I wonder why he wasn't happy with the news.

As Nana was talking on the phone, Ichigo runs and gets to his apartment, amazing thing about being an Shinigami and captain level at that is all the training his soul went through his body remembered making him faster and stronger than most people.

He goes up the apartment and grabs the bag he still hasn't unpacked containing all his necessities.

"Hey Ichigo where is the fire."

"Kon, sorry I was in a hurry, do you want to come with me? As you know I was out looking for my real parents I found them and I need to go take care of mother she is very sick." Ichigo explains in one breath.

"How would you explain me to your mother?"

"Don't know but you can hide in bag if you want to come."

"Yes don't leave me alone here again."

With that both Kon and Ichigo go towards the Sawada house when Ichigo is blocked by what looks like a gang.

"Hey boy what are you doing outside at this hour? Either way give me your bag and you might just live." Thug no. 1 the boss said

Ichigo looks like he almost wants to start laughing.

"You know boss he is kind of cute let's take him before killing him." With that they bring out the knife. Thug no. 2 from the right says

Now instead of humor Ichigo got mad.

Karakura use to have similar problem before Ichigo learned to fight and before the thugs start to bully him and his friends. Now though there were less and less gangs popping up due to the cleanup him and his friends Chad and Uryu did the last year even while fighting in the war.

"Oh you losers think you can take me, try it."

With that Ichigo swerves right and punch thug no. 2 as Ichigo calls him in his head.

Ryu is cackling while Zangetsu it seems didn't like the assumptions humans including what they said about Ichigo and was emitting KI like no tomorrow.

Breaking the thug no.2's nose and the cartilage worse giving him a concussion, the boss says "how dare you? Do you know who we are, we are the snakes."

"Oh you herbivores want to attack a Namimori student." Says the voice behind Ichigo.

The boss looks behind him, and seeing the prefect he almost wets himself in fear.

"Hi- Hibari we didn't do anything this boy just attacked us."

Hibari takes out his prized tofas and in less than a minute beats every gang member to a plump.

He then swings his tofas at Ichigo's directions, Ichigo's leaps back barely avoiding them in time.

"Hibari-san why are you attacking me? You saw what happened since you were there the entire time."

"Herbivore fight me I want to see how skilled you are."

They continue to fight as they talk.

"Hibrari-san please put these away I don't want to fight you." Ichigo tries to reason

"No you either fight me Herbivore or I will bite you to death."

Ichigo signs and increase his speed, faster than Hibari can follow, gets under Hibari guard and punch him in the gut simultaneously swiping his legs and tripping Hibari as he becomes unbalanced.

Ichigo stops the next punch as he lands on top of Hibari right at his face.

"I don't want to fight you Hibari-san but I will if you continue this."

"Waoo you omnivore are good. I will continue this fight another day."

_It seems Hibari knows how to take defeat graciously unlike Kenpachi._

Ryo is still cackling in his head. Thank god Zangetsu is calm again.

Ichigo starts to run back as soon as getting up from Hibari, not believing what happened in the last hour.

Coming to the Sawada house once more he enters and locks the door behind him.

Just as he hears the end of the conversation

"Fine send who you want Ieimutsu but I want you to come home."

Ichigo is surprised that his so called father was not going to come home to confirm that he was back.

Nana seems to be getting up and Ichigo enters the room

"Mother what did I tell you, you are on bed rest you need to do anything I will help you. I will take you to the bathroom and come out while you clean up or anything else you need to do." He says that with a blush.

"I will clean the house as well as cook food. Please mother I don't want anything happen to you."

Nana could hear the vulnerability there, so she agreed.

"Sleep" Ichigo finally says breaking the awkward silence "We will continue this tomorrow morning, I have asked jii-san so that I can take next week off school."

"No Tsu-chan you need to go to school." Nana tries to reason.

"Mother, sleep I will go to school after you are checked and confirmed that everything is fine. You don't need to worry about me for school alright for now just get your strength back."

It was like he was scolding her not the other way around as it was suppose it be.

Blushing with a small smile Nana responds "Fine Tsu-chan, but we are talking about this tomorrow."

Ichigo leaves the room to head downstairs to the couch while thinking.

_I wonder about Ieimutsu, I know Oyaji was irresponsible and didn't know how to handle an independent son. I might not have agreed with Oyaji about most things but still this Ieimutsu abandoned his wife who lost her son and even worse it was like he blamed her. _

_**I don't think that's it Ichigo, there is something going on with this Ieimutsu we should be careful to trust him and his associates. **_

_I know Zangetsu it's just what kind of husband is he I wonder_

**Trust your instinct King you know they will never lead you astray**

_You both are right of course time for me to sleep._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Next chapter see what Ieimutsu does. Who is going to be sent? What happens while Ichigo takes care of Nana, also what exactly happened in the war?

Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes...

More reviews means faster updates.

Also let me know longer chapters or shorter ones are better?

Ciao Ciao


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

"I am talking" Ichigo said

_This is my thoughts _Ichigo thinks to himself

**King you are weird **Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responds

_**Be calm **_Zangetsu teases both Ichigo and Ryu

* * *

Chapter 2

**Italy**

Ieimutsu didn't know what to think, as he calls Nono, the ninth head of Vongola Family. He was the lion of Vongola outside head of Vongola, the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in Italy.

Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno, the most powerful group of individuals. They were cursed to spend their lives as toddlers till the next group is selected. That was all what Ieimutsu know about the Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest.

The Vongola came into being after Cozarto Simon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime.

The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the _capo di tutti capi_, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timeoto.

Basically Ieimtsu was a mafia boss right hand man, a mafia that was the most powerful.

The three sons of Timeoto who were going to inherit the family business were killed next more gruesome than the other. So now only Ieimutsu's son who was said to have died when he was a babe, came forward made all of this a little too suspicious.

Ieimutsu enters the meeting hall to only find Nono and the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn the world's greatest hitman in a meeting.

"Ieimutsu you are aware that you are disturbing a meeting." There was an edge to the way Nono's words even though he looked like a man in his 60s barely able to stand. The way he spoke and sat seemed he could cut steel and bend diamonds.

"Forgive me Sir, but there is something I just found out and it needs to come to your attention."

"It was so important that you forgot to knock Lion." Reborn ejected as though the words were venom and him the cobra.

"Reborn if it was not dire I wouldn't be here I have work unlike someone I know." And so the argument began.

Nono before the talks could escalate interpreted "ENOUGH, what is so important Ieimutsu that you interrupted this meeting?"

"Yes Nono, I apologize." Straitening his clothing he continues "I just got a call from Nana, as you know I haven't seen or spoken to her for last 15years, she called to inform me that Tsu-chan is found."

"I don't know if this is legit or a something from rival mafia. I know the phone call came from Namimori and it was Nana who called. All things considered especially since there is no heir left this is too convenient."

"Hmm." Nono cuts in. "Reborn I want you to go to Japan, do some re-con and I will let you decide whether the so call son is really there to harm Vongola or is somewhat legit. Within a week I will send Shamal to Japan to conduct the blood test so we will sure that this boy is actually related to Primo not a rival family trying to take control of Vongola. In the meantime while doing the re-con I also want you to determine if he has any potential including the possession of the sky flame."

Nono finishes with the thought "If this is legit and this boy passes the tests then I would like you to tutor him."

Here Ieimutsu cuts in "What, why Reborn Nono, he would corrupt my innocent Tsu-chan." And so shows the lion of Vonogola back to the doting father.

"Shut up Ieimutsu or I will shot you." Reborn interjected

_Can there be a worse father complex Reborn thinks to himself_ (A/N I think no one met Issin)

"Reborn how soon could you leave?" Nono asks with the voice of the boss.

"I can leave now, since I was prepared for a mission be there by nightfall in Japan. I would like to know about this kid so I will probably follow him from afar and conduct the tests from a distance just in case he is from a rival family and doesn't let his superior know of the progress he made by getting me there." Reborn looks up.

**Back to Namimori (Morning)**

"Wake up Ichigo" Kon was trying to wake Ichigo like normal though being stuff animal punches were not so helpful.

"Augrr… Shut up Kon." Ichigo wakes up slowly and yesterday's memories flood through him.

Looking at his cell phone clock he groans "Kon it is 7:00 in the morning I not going to schoo…"

Suddenly he jerk's up like remembering that he should go check on Nana.

Ichigo goes to the bathroom downstairs and freshen up changes before heading upstairs to see if everything was ok at night with Nana.

Knocking on the door he asks "Mother, are you awake in a soft voice."

"Yes Tsu-chan come inside." The IV drip was done, and Nana was sitting up with color in her cheek and seemed so happy.

"Mother are you feeling better? I will get you some soup." Even before Nana could answer Ichigo rushes out the door.

Signing Nana was actually happy when waking up she thought yesterday was a dream the ones she had been having for the last couple of years since Ichigo disappeared.

Ichigo comes back up with two bowls of soup and some soft bread it seemed Uryu knew what to buy as well tea for both of them.

Ichigo hands the food to Nana, and then goes to sit on the edge of the bed wondering what to do next. He knows by lunch Nana will be tired and will need a nap.

"Tsu-chan you should go to school, I don't want you to miss school because of me."

The hurt that Ichigo sees in Nana eyes almost make him say yes but "Mother don't worry I will have someone get me what I miss and work on it when you take a nap. Yesterday was my first day so its okay I will be fine."

Trying to reassure Nana that everything was fine and that there was nothing for her to worry about, especially not school.

"Ok Tsu-chan. So would you tell me about who adopted you?"

Ichigo for a sec though he knew this was coming, felt like someone dumped cold ice water on him.

"Tsu-chan, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Nana says, she was paling as well

Ichigo stops her, "No its okay, I just …" signing. " Mom found me on a river bank in Karakura, I was bleeding and Oyaji was a doctor so Mom took me to him. When they tried finding you, without a report of missing child they got to a dead end, so Mom convinced Oyaji to adopt me."

Taking a sip from his tea Ichigo continues "I was about 4 when Mom became pregnant and I got two beautiful younger sisters. They were named Karin and Yuzu, Karin was older by two mins I was so happy and really did love them both completely."

Nana didn't miss that all the tenses were past tense as though they were dead but she didn't interept him in the middle instead she moved and pulled Ichigo and laid him on her lap.

Ichigo was starled it had been a while since someone actually tried protecting him, even if Nana was only protecting him from his memories that meant a lot. The only people who ever protected him was zangetsu and Ryu and everyone else looked to him for protection.

Breaking up and tears finally flowing freely Ichigo started speaking again. "When I was 9, we" I mean "mom and I were coming back from Karate and it was raining I thought I saw someone and didn't look at the traffic and caused accident where mom was killed." He couldn't tell her about shinigami but this was a true as well except for traffic it was a hollow. And without saying that it was his fault, Nana knew that he blamed himself.

Nana said sternly "Tsu-chan it wasn't your fault, had I been there I would have done same, any mother who loves their kids would never let them get hurt when they can save them."

"I am grateful to her for saving you Tsu-chan and would never ask you to forget her but the guilt is something you need to forgive yourself or you are making it hard for her to forgive herself and pass on completely."

Tears were following through Nana's and Ichigo eyes completely. He knew what really happened and was wondering if he should tell the complete truth to Nana.

_**You know Ichigo she is right, you need to forgive yourself it was not your fault, you were a 9 year old. **_Zangetsu added.

_I know I just… I have been blaming myself for so long I can't just forgive myself._

Ichigo answers Nana "I will try Mother, but I have been blaming myself for so long but I will try."

Taking a break he takes the dishes downstairs. When he feels someone outside, he looks out to see who it is and not finding anyone he is baffled.

_Ok there is someone out there even if I can't find them, I might be bad at sensing spiritual pressure but there is definitely someone there._

_**You are right Ichigo they are watching you but we don't think they are related to Shinigami.**_

_Oh, then I will just ignore them for now, can they listen to anything that we say upstairs?_

_**No they are staying too far away, I will keep an eye on the intruder so you can talk with Nana.**_

_Thanks oss-san._

Ichigo walks upstairs after Zangetsu materializes and head out to try and find the intruder.

Ichigo walks back inside, water near Nana on the side table, Nana looks up smiling she was looking better though still too thin.

Nana asks "Everything okay Tsu-chan?"

"Yes Mother everything fine. I should continue, after mother died I took care of my sisters, Oyaji was a kid as well so I was taking care of him and that's how I knew how to cook. After a while my sister Yuzu wanted to learn to cook and finally took over. Everything was fine till I started high school two years ago when some gangs attacked the house, and I got involved in saving some innocents which cost me my sisters and Oyaji life. The struggle ended last month and I promised Oyaji that I would go back to school. So when Jii-san asked if I wanted to look for my real parents and attend school I agreed and moved here." Ichigo finished in a breath it seemed.

He was worried that whoever was outside might be able to hear so he omitted many of the details.

"Oh Tsu-chan, I am so sorry I know I can never replace your mom but I am here for you." Nana hugs Ichigo

Looking at the time he sees its noon.

"Mother I know you are here for me and I am grateful but for this week I want you to" Nana speaks up

"Not over exert myself and let you take care of me. I know and Thank you my Tsu-chan."

**Friday afternoon 1:00PM**

"Mother are you ready? I called Jii-san and he sent the driver to pick us up." Ichigo says from the bathroom door.

"Yes Tsu-chan, I am getting out." Nana walks out of the bathroom, she has some color in her face, looking better than she did in years. Though better left a lot more room for improvement atleast she was not going to faint or look like the wind would knock her over.

She could also walk unassisted since first couple of days she stumbled till Ichigo helped her walk place to place. Not that she walked a lot only to the bathroom till her bed even that used to make her tired. Now she was a bit better and getting better due to Ichigo's mothering.

The drive to Karakura's private hospital took about an hour, when Nana saw the hospital she said "Wow Tsu-chan, I don't think we can afford getting treated here…" before she could finish.

Ichigo said "Mother, don't be concerned about the money, Jii-san never really charged anything and he even made home visit remember. He is the owner as well as head doctor here so there nothing to worry about anything."

Just as they entered a nurse greeted them, "Hello, do you have an appointment?"

Before they could answer, Ryuken said to the nurse "Shila, they are with me"

It looked like the nurse was going to pass out when Ryuken spoke, and stuttered "Y—yes Sir." With that she excused herself as if trying to get as far from Ryuken as possible.

Ryuken ignored the by play and address Ichigo.

"Tsunayoshi, follow me." In a cold voice that broke no argument.

Ichigo smiled at his mother, and supported her while walking behind Ryuken.

Once in Ryuken office, the façade dropped, "How are you Ichigo?" Ryuken asked

"Fine Jii going to school on Monday, I will let you know what happens then." Answered Ichigo with a slight smile.

"well let see what we can do for your mother shall we."

"Hello Sawada-san, my name is Ishida Ryuken. And Ichigo's adopted mother was my adopted Sister."

"Oh it is nice to meet you Ishida Sensei." Nana smiled up at him.

"Well you definitely look better than Monday, and there is some color on your face and some skin on those bones. I would like to still do a blood test. In the meantime it please start eating solid food five times a day in small amounts, keep the physical activities to a minimum and here are some more nutrition as well as vitamins/protein pills." Ryuken while doing a follow up exam

Nana is surprised at the quickness as well as the directness within the office. Whenever she went for an exam they were rude or talkative. Here though he was all business, with no personal interaction nor was he rude.

Nana said "yes Sensei, anything else I should worry about or can I finally get of the bed-rest period and actually make for Tsu-chan."

"Mother." Ichigo says embarrassed

"Yes Sawada-san you are not on bed rest but I would like you to take things slow if you feel tired rest and recover. And yes you can definitely cook all you want but no heavy cleaning and no physical exercise." Ryuken said amused _I am glad Ichigo is opening up finally getting over what happened here._

"Ichigo give me a call should you need something, I have the pills for next 30 days and I would like to see you Sawada-san next month." Ryuken finishes.

"Sensei please call me Nana, since you are family. And I would like you to come for dinner with Uryu-san and your wife" Nana responds with a smile.

"Sure Nana-san. I will let Uryu know but my wife died long time ago" Ryuken said a bit amused.

Nana thinking she might have offended him, "Oh I am sorry I didn't know…"

Ryuken breaks her thought and says "Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago I will let Uryu know though since he would like to see Ichigo again I am sure."

Nana smiles back _well I know that Tsu-chan at least had a good support._

Ichigo interjects before this gets even more embarrassing pouts _just what I need Uryu coming over and making fun of me like I don't have one that already does._

**Really King that hurt really hurt deep**

_Shut up Ryu_

"So jii-san can we go, we have appointment at the Namimori General for parental blood test."

Ryuken half smiles "Yes Ichigo you are free to go. Nana-san please remember to take it easy for the next month and we will have you back to the optimal weight and health."

Nana returns the smile and heads for the door.

Once they get to the main lobby they find the driver and car waiting Ichigo smiles and says "It seems Jii-san really don't want you to walk Mother."

"He seemed like a nice person Tsu-chan I am glad you had his support."

They walk to the car and head to the hospital.

While in the car Ichigo thinks its high time to talk to Zangetsu who had been trailing his follower. Follower that hasn't given up yet even though Ichigo has done nothing suspicious.

"Mother, I am going to take a nap since it is an hour before we reach Namimori, you should do the same."

Nana shrugs "ok Tsu-chan"

Ichigo closes his eyes and is pulled to his inner world, where he is surrounded by the skyscrapers miles high and clear blue sky. Even with his worry of the new shadow his inside world is perky as ever.

**Hey King you should visit us more often**

Ichigo sees his hollow smiling creepily as always signing he responds "Really Ryu why would I want to visit when I can hear you perfectly in the real world now where is Zangetsu."

Just as he finishes Zangetsu appears before Ichigo same dark black coat though looking younger like the Tensa Zangetsu part.

Confused Ichigo asks "Oss-san why do you look like that, oh and what happened to my stalker."

**_Ichigo, it seemed your dormant energy has been activated the energy I was keeping in check and no it is not your hollow. I think it is high time to tell you about us._ **Zangetsu points to Ryu and himself.

Even more confused Ichigo says "ahh ok I am listening"

_**It would be better to do this when we have more than an hour of time for now let's talk about you stalker, I was surprised to find a child following you he was like 2-3 years old. But when I sensed the energy around him it was powerful more powerful than any normal human even quiencies are no match.**_

"Wait let me get this straight a 2-3 year old toddler is following me, who is more powerful than Ryuken jii-san or Uryu that can't be right"

_**That's the thing when I was around him he seemed to be at least in his late 20's definitely not how he looks. So I stuck around to see what he wants with you imagine my surprise when he gets a call from your father saying something about Shamal being in Namimori and to keep you under surveillance.**_

_**I believe him stalking you has something to do with your father.**_

Ichigo signs "I am liking this person less and less each passing minute. Ok so act normal and when I see this Shamal break his nose."

Ichigo feels like someone is trying to walk him, he says "I will talk to both of you tonight I want an answer to what you meant blocking my powers."

With that Ichigo wakes up in the real world.

Signing "Mother I am awake thanks for waking me up"

"Anytime Tsu-chan"

They both get out of the car, Ichigo tells the driver that he can leave since the house is not that far.

They walk in to the receptionist though here the nurse greets them without the smile that the Shila had. "Hello, do you have an appointment"

Like they are used to people coming in without appointments.

Ichigo answers "Yes we are here for a Parental Blood Test; I called two days ago to make an appointment."

The nurse pales as if remembering something horrific "Yes of course, I will let Dr. Shamal that you are here."

Ichigo eyes widen though he hides the surprise at the name

_What the… how…I need to be careful of this Shamal before I break his nose._

_**Let me out King and I will do it for you hehehe**_

_**Quite Ryu**_

_**Tread carefully Ichigo if you don't want your mother to know what's going on**_

_Sign you are right oss-san hmmm can't call you oss-san anymore_

Ichigo directs Nana to the waiting room. He sits Nana on the chair and goes to the Nurse at the reception one more time since there was no one waiting.

"Hello, sorry I noticed that you were pale when you said Dr. Shamal name could I ask why."

"Hmm, yes he started here today and I will tell you that he flirts with all the nurses. The head doctor hired him since he is known to be the best doctor in the world. Weird part is that he only wanted to work in blood testing, odd since I have heard Dr. Shamal doesn't work on anyone but girls or something. He is a complete pervert." And so the gossip continues.

Ichigo signs "Really thank you for letting me know." And walks back to Nana without giving anything away, inside though he is fuming.

_A pervert now I have an excuse to hit him especially if he does something inappropriate to Nana._

"Tsu-chan, what took so long?"

"Nothing Mother I was just had a question about the doctor."

The next second and nurse comes to get them to the doctor's office and are told to wait for the doctor there.

Next couple of minutes Shamal enters, he is middle aged man but with keen eyes Ichigo notes, someone who has killed before.

Startled Ichigo keeps his guard up as well

Shamal in a semi professional manner asks Nana and Ichigo but mainly addresses Nana which makes Ichigo narrow his eyes and scowl in his face to increase.

"Please roll up your sleeves."

After taking the blood from both of them, he finishes "The results will be done tomorrow morning, please come by and pick them up."

As both Ichigo and Nana head out, Ichigo thinks and sends the message to Zangetsu _hey ossa could you keep an eye on this guy till tomorrow I think we will find something interesting and definitely dealing with this Ieimutsu._

_**Sure Ichigo**_

Ichigo leaves the place in a mediated pace, and notes that his stalker is no longer around. Guessing that he stayed behind in the hospital and Ichigo knows that Zangetsu will let him know if there was anything dangerous as he takes Nana home.

Nana insists on cooking and for the first time since Yuzu's death Ichigo eats a meal that almost makes him cry.

"Thank you Mother it was delicious."

Nana responds "Yours are good to Tsu-chan; we should cook together when your father comes home."

Ichigo doesn't say anything to that.

As Ichigo makes the sofa into the bed as he had all week, Nana stops him "Tsu-chan, you know when you were cooking food and cleaning this week I cleaned what used to be your nursery and had the neighbors today help me and I have a surprise

Going upstairs to the bedroom on the down the hall from her room, she opens it wide.

There is a bed on the corner, with a TV as well as a desk/chair and lamp. Almost like his own room in the clinic.

He rounds up to her and says "Thank you Mother but you were supposed to rest not clean up a whole room."

"I know Tsu-chan but still this is your room and I wanted to help create it the best, now get your things downstairs and sleep I will see you tomorrow." With that she leaves the room and heads to bed.

_I am glad she did that I can almost see this as home_

_**It doesn't rain here as much anymore Ichigo. Are you happy?**_

_Yes I think I am_

As Ichigo goes through conversing with Zangetsu he sets up the bed as well as his clothes. He puts Kon back in the stuff lion, "Ichigo why did you do that?"

Earlier this week, Kon was almost caught by the stalker and Nana so Ichigo decided pill form of Kon was better than stuffed.

"You were almost caught how would I explain and talking stuff animal." Ichigo reply's while punching Kon. "Stay in this room, and don't and I repeat don't let anyone see you."

Ichigo goes to bed and heads to his inner world.

* * *

Ichigo will find out the truth about Ieimutsu, he will also find out the truth about his powers. Also the blood test results will come out find out next time.

A/N: I was trying to make the ending more like a cliffhanger… did I succeed?

Read and review, I will post the next chapter only when I have at least 15 reviews I know I should aim for more but hey got to start somewhere.

Finally, please let me know what you really think not what I want to hear. I want to improve my writing and I can only do that by the constructive criticism.

Did I say finally I meant semi-finally now comes finally please go on my author page and let me know who you would like to see paired with Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Top two choices are at:

Reborn – 6

Hibari – 5

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if Kurasaki's found and adopted Tsuna named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never loses his power after defeating Aizen but is wanted by the Shinigami. Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

"I am talking" Ichigo said

_This is my thoughts or talking in Inner world _Ichigo thinks to himself

**King you are weird**Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responds

_**Be calm**_Zangetsu teases both Ichigo and Ryu

* * *

I want to send my thanks to the following for reviewing:

s.f. – guest

Fox-sama94

13animenurd13

FastlyFadingIntoDarkness

SailorNova007

And I want to add that from now on guest review wont be allowed since s.f. a guest reviewer stated and I quote "its really SAD that you have to blackmail reviews. this story WAS good but the author is lame. i have made a point of not reading fics that has your kind of people writing them. you get review if your good and make fans. this kind of thing... is just revolting and makes people hate you not like you. "i know i should aim for more but hey got to start somewhere" ? what the fuck! get off your high horse. there a people hoe gets hundreds f reviews for a each chapter their write and they never has grovel or blackmail to get them. not now nor in past as beginners."

First that line was meant as a joke since I still don't have 15 reviews and there is a new chapter.

Second, if you write the review to insult please keep it to yourself. It does nothing but annoys and degrades others.

Third, I will let you know the review and PM like these are the reason I stopped writing and this is making me do the same I can take criticism like the best of them on my stories and writing not on my opinion which is what author notes are opinion not the actual writing you are supposed to review. Thank you very much.

Finally, being on a high horse, overconfident or what else you to say have nothing to do with my writing and FYI: I am diagnosed with low self-esteem, so being on high horse is kind of impossible for me. But thank you for making that esteem even lower.

I apologize if I offended anyone with my rant but had I not wrote that I would have quit writing the moment I read the review, I write because I enjoy it as well as I can and want to see improvement in my writing.

Reviews are so if there are points where I am undeceive or need a second opinion on a twist I will send a PM to the reviewer and ask for their opinion. I have already done that to the three that I had before the last chapter.

Case and point please if you have something that is on the A/N you dislike bring to my attention privately or keep it to yourself.

Feel free to review on the story though :)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Inner World**

_Oss-san what exactly happened after Nana and I left the hospital?_

**Flashback**

Shamal collected the blood samples, and went the head doctor, "Dr. Mojo, I will be resigning as of today."

Dr. Mojo was surprised "Why Dr. Shamal did we do anything wrong?" He shrieked.

Shamal said in his lazy state "No I have achieved my objective." With that he leaves without looking.

Shamal then walked up to a booth and the stalker comes over and lands on Shamal's folder.

_**You mean the toddler **_Ryu interjects in the story.

Signing Zangetsu says **could you please not speak when I am speaking?**

Ryu pouts but keeps quiet since even Ichigo was glaring at him.

Shamal says "So Reborn what exactly is this?"

The stalker/toddler now named Reborn say "I will tell you once we are inside" still looking everything as though someone is following them.

"Oyi Oyi there is no one there but okay."

They both go into a 5 star hotel top floor.

**Following behind them I noticed something, they never talked but it felt like they were talking with body language and whatever this Reborn said made Shamal hike up and on defense.**

**I believe he was sensing me.**

After they reached the hotel, Reborn semi-relaxed into chair and said to Shamal "Start the blood test and ask the questions I know you are dying to ask."

So Shamal started the test but not without a look towards Reborn "So Reborn the first question is why are you making me test the kids blood with not only the women who came with him but the CDEF leader Ieimutsu as well? And why was the women named Sawada I didn't know Ieimutsu had family?"

Signing Reborn answers "Fine I will tell you, Ieimutsu got married to Nana Sawada 17 years ago, they had a child a year later. Nono asked Ieimutsu to come back to Italy when the child was 3 months old, and due to that when the child turned 6 months a rival family found out. They took the child and we presume killed him, until recently appreatly the child you took the blood from that child. You know what that means if that case."

Shamal was shocked he stuttered "I - If that's the case, if this child is Ieimutsu son and since there are no other heir's left, this child will be Volgona Decimo? Wow every rival family will like that, are we sure that this kid is not brain washed or even worse made into a spy provided he is actually Ieimutsu son."

"I have been following him for the last four day and I saw him take care of Nana, clean up the yard inside and outside. He definitely has good stamina and instinct but nothing else. He did even find me but he knew he was being watched, I will say he played a sport probably kendo in his previous school. Things get weirder from there I don't know his name he used for the last 15 years but there is only one reddish/orange kid that I found in Japan that matched this description. And according to the reports he died…" Reborn stopped when the computer alarm went off.

Shamal goes to the lab and comes out with a printout he looks speechless.

Reborn finally asks when it seems that Shamal is not going to answer. "What did the results show Shamal."

Shamal looks up "It shows he is a match, this boy is the son of Ieimutsu and Nana Sawada.

Reborn last suspicion about this boy being a spy leaves him completely.

Reborn takes out the phone and calls Nono "Ciao Nono, this is Reborn."

Nono answers "Hello Reborn, what have you found out."

**End of Flashback**

**Reborn then relates all he found to Nono. And that is when I left since I heard you call, I haven't sense him come back yet.**

To say Ichigo is surprised is a mild comparison not only this Ieimutsu sent someone else rather than coming home, he left his wife alone with a 3 month old.

Ichigo decides to put all of this in the back and think on it later and says "_So what exactly did you mean to say that I have more powers?"_

Here instead of Zangetsu, Ryu starts

_**Well king as you know that you were born with me inside, not because of Kurosaki but when your grandmother was pregnant she was attacked by an hollow. The essence of the hollow was then transferred to your mother.**_

_**Since your mother was weak it was dormant but then there was you. It seems that somewhere in the past one of your ancestors was a shinigami as if that was not enough there was a separate power coming from you as well.**_

_**So I am Zangetsu and the one you call Zangetsu is the seal for that power.**_

Ichigo looks at Zangetsu as though not believing a word Ryu said.

Signing Zangetsu says **What Ryu says is all true, should you accept this power I will disappear as the seal will be broken.**

Startled Ichigo ignores Zangetsu and asks Ryu _Is there a way to make Zangetsu into a zanpaktu and keep you as well. That way I will have two baldes if you both want to be called Zangetsu that's fine with me but I like Ryu as Ryu and Zangetsu as Zangetsu._

Both Ryu and Zangetsu look at each other

Ryu says _**I like the name Ryu.**_

Zangetsu is surprised and replies almost crying but holding the tears at bay **Yes the name Zangestsu is acceptable. **Zangetsu tries to keep his cool though that loses its effectiveness when his voice quivers due to unshed tears.

Ichigo smiles when suddenly there is a rush of power where Ichigo is surrounded by yellow flames.

Both Ryu and Zangetsu move towards Ichigo as if to try and protect him.

Ichigo looking at his hand, and says _its fine I don't feel hot, I am not burning but so much power._

Ichigo looks up and tries to calm down the flames respond by going back into him skin.

He grins up at his counterparts; _it seems the seal was undone when Zan-Nii-san accepted to be my zanpaktu._

**Zan-nii? **Zangetsu asks.

_Yep from now on you are Zan-nii since Zan-oss-san does not suit you anymore and Ryu is Ryu-nii. _Ichigo reponds while grinning like he did before his mother died.

Zangetsu and Ryu look at each other glad that their wielder was finally starting to heal.

_I have question since Zan-nii looks like Tensa Zangestu does that mean that's how he will be when I turn into a Shinigami what about Bankai then? And And will I get a separate sword for Ryu-nii now?_

Ichigo says completely excited like a little kid.

Ryu and Zangetsu glace at each other smiling while Zangetsu answer

**Yes Ichigo, you will have to learn Bankai again, basically Tensa Zangetsu is how I will look.**

_**And I will look just the same as Zangetsu but white instead of all black **_Ryu winks back at Ichigo.

_Wow yay I get two blades that I need to learn and this new power._

_**YES YOU DO **_Zangetsu and Ryu answer together

**You should go to sleep now Ichigo it's already late.**

Ichigo falls asleep.

**Outside world**

While Ichigo was in the Inner world and Zangetsu attention was diverted the stalker Reborn returned to his position when he found the sofa empty. Reborn looked around climbing trees when he found Ichigo's room at last. What he saw shocked him completely, Ichigo was glowing with the sky flames, his whole body was engulfed but he was not hurting at all.

He drops down to the ground and takes out his phone to call Nono. He had to report his findings as soon as possible especially since this makes Tsunayoshi the last legitimate heir to Vongola.

"Hello Nono this is Reborn"

"Reborn you just finished reporting did you find anything else." There was sharp cut in Nono's voice.

"Yes Nono I did, the boy Tsunayoshi has sky flames; they are so powerful that they were covering his whole body as if protecting him."

"Was he okay" Nono's voice indicated that he also knew that Tsunayoshi was now the last heir to Vongola.

"Yes Nono as he calm down the flames disappeared."

"Fine Reborn, these are your new orders, you are to train/tutor Tsunayoshi to be the best heir and boss for Vongola. I would like you to also observe him and report to me should you find something amiss or till you are sure we can trust him. I will make plans on stopping by with Ieimutsu to introduce myself he is after all my grandson." Reborn sweat dropped, it seemed in the beginning he was talking to Vongola boss but by the end of the conversation it was like talking to a doting grandfather.

"Yes Nono." smirking Reborn answers it seems like he has a new student to torture he meant train.

Inside his room asleep Ichigo shivered as though even his subconscious new something had changed.

**Next morning**

Instead of Ichigo waking Nana up it was other way around, Nana got up slowly and went to make breakfast. She also went to go get the mail just incase something came from Ieimutsu.

There in the letter box was a flyer saying REBORN - Home tutor making your child leader of the next generation. It would cost room and board of the tutor.

Blicking Nana smiles happily and goes inside to call the tutor thinking _since Tsu-chan ignored school for the last week I should try and help him and a tutor will do just that. Oh I am glad this came today._

After finishing the call, where Reborn picks up and says he will be around that afternoon. She goes upstairs to wake up Ichigo and coming down and setting the table for breakfast.

Ichigo hurries down as to not make Nana work even more, and helps to set up the table and tells Nana to sit and he will serve since she cooked.

Nana tries to protest but Ichigo is more stubborn than the world and gets his way.

Once both are served Nana says "Look Tsu-chan I found this flyer in the mail today."

Showing the flyer Ichigo, who was just taking the bite of his breakfast.

Looking at the headline he spits out the food as if completely surprised.

"Mother this is a scam there is no way this could be correct" while continue eating as though he didn't just spit out food. Both Zangetsu and Ryu were laughing at him which made him pout as it were.

Ignoring his protest Nana says "Don't worry Tsu-chan I didn't pay anything so if they show up good if not oh well. Now get ready we need to go to hospital and get the result."

They both get ready to go to the hospital. They walk in silence but Ichigo is holding Nana's hand as to make sure she doesn't fall.

While the outside he waked with Nana in silence, he was cursing/shouting about being the fate's chew toy to his zanpaktus.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading, I think I had a huge A/N on the top so all I will say here is thank you for reading even after my rant ;)

Cheers


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if the Kurosaki's found and adopted Tsuna and named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never lost his power after defeating Aizen, but is wanted by the Shinigami? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

"I am talking," Ichigo said

_These are my thoughts, _Ichigo thinks to himself

**King you are weird**,Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responds

**_Be calm. _**Zangetsu teases both Ichigo and Ryu

* * *

Chapter 4

As Ichigo and Nana walk to the hospital in silence, there is a storm brewing in Namimori.

Yesterday after Reborn was named the official tutor of Decimo, he took the measures of gathering the family that Decimo needs, the first step was to get Gokodera Hayato in Japan. He would make the best right hand man as well as a strong storm guardian. As such he called Hayato to Japan and had him sign up in Namimori High same class as Ichigo. Hayato was supposed to arrive today and heading to the apartment his father had bought in Japan a long time ago.

When Ichigo and Nana came to stop at general hospital, Nana was nervous what if, what if it was all a lie and this Ichigo wasn't Tsu-chan and now she will find out the truth. She didn't want to find out that truth since Ichigo was nice to her like a real son. Ichigo was her Tsu-chan and she doesn't want to know the blood test. In her contradiction she didn't realize she said all that out loud. Ichigo cursed inside and asked his zanpaktos _'Hey guys could one of you go check out my stalker I don't want him to know my identity yet. I don't know if I can trust him or not.' _As he felt Zan-nii materialized and go find Reborn he took a deep breath.

"Mother you just said your thoughts out loud, and I already had the blood test done so I am hundred percent sure that I am Tsunayoshi. This will calm your nerves as well as completely prove that fact to you. As for me acting like your son you don't need to worry about that I will never act anyway I don't feel comfortable as. Now come on let's put this behind us as soon as you have the confirmation."

Walking inside they were greeted by the same nurse though instead of the greeting them with a welcome, that they would have gotten yesterday, she was pale and immediately got on a phone.

Bewildered by this behavior and uncertain of what could have happened they decided to wait she was done with the call. Ichigo had an idea of where this was going especially since he knew that Shamal has quit his post and took some blood samples.

When she got off the phone, she said with a slight smile and relief "Sawada-san, we had a bit of mix up, Dr. Shamal left his post yesterday after he got your blood. We noticed that he took some of the blood with him and we would like to apologize that we lost that blood. On the other hand there was enough blood left for the test and the head doctor would like to go over that with you. I hope you would excuse us of this mishap."

Ichigo who already knew what happened, just scowled. Nana on the other hand said "Oh please don't apologize it wasn't your fault, or any bodies but Dr. Shamal's I would like to" here is chocked and only thing that gave her the strength to continue was the hold that Ichigo had on her hand, "we would like to have the results please."

"Yes of course please wait in the lobby the head doctor will come and collect you in a minute"

They only had to wait couple of minutes when a old Japanese man came and called out their name.

"Hello I am the head doctor Mojo, it is a pleasure to meet you Sawada-san." Directing both to Ichigo and Nana.

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Mojo." Nana answered while Ichigo just nodded.

Once they were inside the office Dr. Mojo told them what happened same thing that the nurse told them. After that he said "Here are the results and they show that Sawada-kun is your biological son Sawada-san."

It was like a dam broke and Nana started to cry, Ichigo signed and moved so he would be holding Nana to his chest so she doesn't fall as she cries.

"Thank you Dr. Mojo that is all we needed. Could we have the copy of the blood report?" Ichigo said still holding Nana but not looking out place at all.

Dr. Mojo smiled and held out the folder on his desk. Thanking him again Ichigo started walking towards the door and out the hospital.

Ichigo could feel the sluggishness as Nana walked finally calming down from her break down of hearing that Ichigo was her Tsu-chan.

Ichigo escorted Nana home, once there he said, "Mother, I will go get groceries I want you to rest since the breakdown in the hospital took a lot out of you." Ichigo took her to the sofa and handed her the folder the doctor gave like he knew that she needed proof and hold on to that proof as well.

Slightly smiling to himself as he left Nana in a soft haze, he headed to the store. As he was walking back he noticed Hibari in the corner of an alley.

Cursing his curiosity he walks next to Hibari, and says "Hello Hibari"

Hibari rounds at him but before Hibari could reply, Ichigo notice what was actually going on in the alley.

A high school kid who had silver hair was surrounded by 3 men all of whom were looking to not only beat up the kid but almost kill him. One of them had knives while the others had the iron knuckle gloves.

Mad, Ichigo looks at Hibari as if to let him know not to interfere and says "could you please watch my groceries while I deal with the trash."

Without waiting for a reply Ichigo starts walking towards the thugs, as he reaches the one in the back, who was holding a pocket knife, he kicks him hard causing him to fly to the one who was talking likely the boss.

"What do you think you are doing orange head, do you want to mess …" before the last thug could finish the sentence Ichigo gets in his face and punches him hard.

All the thugs taken care of, Ichigo walks to the sliver haired teen "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, I could have taken care of them had I not left my bombs at home." The teen replies with a scowl. "I would still thank you, you are kind of strong." With that the teen leaves without looking back.

Surprised at the abruptness Ichigo says "Wait did he say bombs?" Shaking his head, he heads towards Hibari.

"Thank you Hibari for looking after my groceries." Ichigo says before he could add anything else Hibari attacks.

As Ichigo dodges the tonfa aimed at his stomach "Why are you attacking me now Hibari?"

"You have been missing from school for last 5 days; you will be bitten to death due to your truancy."

"Wait… Wait, I had a reason could you please." And Ichigo grabs Hibari's tonfas trying to get inside his guard. As Hibari swings his other tonfa, Ichigo was ahead and punches Hibari in the gut causing him to stubble backwards.

"I said wait Hibari, I had a family reason for missing as well as Dr. Ishida calling to say I will be gone for a week so please don't use a useless excuse for a fight. I will fight you when you want, but only in limitation." As he remember Zaraki and his instance to fight all the time.

"Fine Omnivore, make sure you are in school Monday, come early and meet me in the Disciplinary Committee room. Or I will bite you to death."

With that Hibari walks away, though you could see a soft tumble in his step.

Ichigo picks up the grocery and starts walking towards home thinking, _'I shouldn't have hit him that hard.'_

**'King he kind of deserved it for trying to hit you.'**

_'I know Ryu-nii but still I feel bad since he is only human'_

**'Really King please tell me you sensed that, he has flames similar to yours from yesterday. Better he was about able to keep up with you. He will get stronger.'**

_'True'_

With that Ichigo walks back home, once there he goes inside to find Nana sleeping on the couch with the folder tucked under her chest as though she is protecting it.

Smiling, he goes and puts away the grocery as Nana wakes from the noise.

"Tsu-chan you are back, I will cook today and don't argue." When Ichigo starts to do just that

Smiling "Sure Mother I won't argue. Just don't over exert and call me if you need help, and once you are done I will set the table."

Nana smiles and starts cooking while humming to herself.

An hour later, Nana calls Ichigo down stairs "Tsu-chan dinner is almost ready, please set up the table."

"Yes Mother." Ichigo called back while looking at Kon, "Kon stay hidden I think there would need to be some changes." Just as he finished the though, Zangetsu showed up. **_'You are right Ichigo, Reborn is downstairs.' _**And Zangetsu disappears within Ichigo once more.

Ichigo walks downstairs smiling at Nana, as he walks down he sees the door open with a child standing at the doorway.

"Mother we have a guest," Ichigo calls out while still looking at Reborn as though he couldn't trust him.

"Oh, are you lost little one." Nana says while walking towards Reborn.

"No, I am Reborn the home tutor to make the student into the leader of tomorrow." Reborn says with his cute voice handing out his card.

Nana is completely taken by "That is so cute Reborn-Chan, we were about to have dinner would you care join us? I will have to prepare the guest room for you."

Reborn interrupted and said "Don't worry Maman I would like to sleep in the same room as Tsuna-chan to be best affected."

Nana looked to argue when Ichigo said "Mother, you don't need to over-exert if Reborn wants to sleep in the same room its fine with me."

Even though on the inside he was fuming at himself since he guessed it. '_Could either of you go and see that Kon doesn't make an appearance, talking stuff animal would be a bit hard to explain.'_

Reborn tried to kick Ichigo when Ichigo interpreted instead he was dodged semi-surprised.

They all sat for dinner, after dinner when Nana got up to do the dishes Ichigo stopped her, and asked her to go bed after taking the medicine.

Nana did as requested; Reborn stayed with Ichigo, "So I take it you are not a normal tutor" Ichigo began without giving an inch of his thoughts. But reborn wasn't an amateur he could read Ichigo though not as clearly as Dino or most other people.

"Yes and you are not a normal student."

" wait what do you mean?" Ichigo said semi-shocked, he didn't expect Reborn to come out and say it.

Here Reborn was confused, from what he knew Tsuna didn't know about Ieimutsu or Vongola but his facial expression told a different story.

Ichigo knew something was brewing so he added "Does this have something to do with Ieimutsu since he hasn't come home before I disappeared?"

This abruptly stopped Reborn thought process, _so that's what expression was for._

"Before getting side tracked I have some question for you Tsuna-chan"

"Could you please stop with that girly name, please just call me Tsunayoshi."

Reborn interjected "No, you are still to soft Tsuna-chan" just to annoy Ichigo. Ichigo gets a vein popping on his forehead.

Before Ichigo could say anything Reborn continues "What is wrong with Maman?"

Oh this is was the last question someone could ask, Ichigo looks at Reborn with the eyes of a predator scarier than 100 bosses that Reborn had faced before.

"You want to know what is wrong with Mother, while I know that you have something to do with Ieimustu. How about this you tell me where he is? What you have on him and I might consider telling you." The way Ichigo spoke was with passion seen only in a true boss. Better yet like a protector and guardian similar to how the first was described.

Reborn considered his words carefully since he didn't want to alienate Ichigo, "Well I am the greatest hitman from Italy here to make you into the 10th boss of Vongola, which is the top mafia family. Your father is the left hand of the organization and couldn't get away from his responsibilities to come here."

Ichigo started laughing not that he didn't believe Reborn since he did. "Let say I believe you and you are a hit man, if Ieimutsu" again not calling him father, "Was at such a high position couldn't he have come home at least once in the past 15 years since I was kidnap? I don't mind him not being able to drop everything when I came looking for my biological parents. But he should have been with mother not abandoned her, I thought Mafia were all about family." Ichigo cried out.

"When I came this Monday after asking for the address from a classmate, I expected a small house hold maybe kids. What I found was a witch yard but even worse what Mother was going through she was anorexic and fainted moment I said I wanted to talk to her about her son. Where was Ieimutsu in all of this? I believe you Reborn but I will not join an organization that didn't even take care of family, if this Mafia family was that big I think they would have been able to find me, or even take care of mother but that was not the case. As such I am hard press to believe that they want a proper boss or if they just want a figure head and I will let you know I will never a figure head of any organization."

"If you want me to run Vongola I expect Ieimutsu back here pronto, and finally I will be allowed to have a separate carrier since I promised my adopted parents" he doesn't mention that Misaki died when he was young or even their names as precaution. "wanted me to be a doctor, as they are dead I would like to continue their dream even if I never get to actually practice."

This changes a few things with Reborn. As Ichigo finishes the dishes, Reborn head to Ichigo room to set up is hammock and also call Nono with the report.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the support and please review it lets me know what I should improve.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Undecided (Poll on the author page)

Reborn, Hibari and Byakuya are all tied at 6 votes.

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if the Kurosaki's found and adopted Tsuna and named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never lost his power after defeating Aizen, but is wanted by the Shinigami? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

"I am talking," Ichigo said

_These are my thoughts, _Ichigo thinks to himself

**King you are weird**,Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responds

_**Be calm. **_Zangetsu teases both Ichigo and Ryu

**Read and Review XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo signs, and finish up the dishes as he heads upstairs trying to make as less of the sound in case of waking Nana. But also to try and see if he can catch Reborn unaware.

In the time it took Ichigo to finish up, Reborn set up him hammock and called Nono, Nono answered "Timoteo"

"Ninth, I have some information that is critical both for Vongola's future as the past. But first question did Ieimutsu ever take a vacation to come see his wife in Japan?"

This was what Ichigo heard as he got closer to his room, hearing the question through the walls made him stop. He was in an internal debate whether to go in or stay and listen.

_**Ichigo, if you want to gain his trust you should go in, also I believe he knows you are out here I am sure.**_

_I know but…_

_**It is not we who are deciding anything it is you who will be making the decision. But know this you might care about this information. But the only one Ryu and I care about**_

_Is me I know Zan-nii I know and I care for you both as well as Nana. I am going in._

Ichigo enters his room as Timoteo answers, which Ichigo could barely make out, worse it seems he answered in Italian.

"He was told he had vacation especially when CEDEF were either busy or didn't need a leader for a mission. I personally told him to leave and see Nana the first five years after Tsunayoshi was abducted. He never even took one phone call I know I should have done something."

Even though Ichigo couldn't make out the words that he said he understood something about CEDEF which he will look closer later, something to do with Nana and himself. It was easy to get the names from the answer as well as the vulnerability in Ninth voice was clear as day. Reborn looks up as though deciding what to do next.

Ichigo holds out his hand for the phone, Reborn shrugs, "Ninth Tsuna-chan just walked in would you like to talk to him. I still haven't told him everything."

"Yes, put Tsunayoshi on."

Ichigo burst a vein when he hears Reborn calling him Tsuna-chan but curbs his desire to hit small hitman and takes the phone.

"Hello Sir" Ichigo was uncertain as to what to call this man.

"Tsunayoshi, call me grandfather, we are related after all. How are you adjusting to Namimori." Timoteo answers back in Japanese.

Ichigo blinks and completely thrown off, this man ran the most powerful Mafia family. He was nothing like Yamamoto; he was expecting Old man's reincarnation or something.

"Grandfather, I am fine and adjusting fine, I already told Reborn what happened since I got here and I believe it will be better if he tells you rather than getting it from me. As I would be completely biased about it, another thing I would like Ieimutsu to come back and visit Mother, she was and is broken by his abandonment."

"I would also like to see you but I think that would be after my training with Reborn is completed." Ichigo was actually speaking politely which would have shocked to great many people if they were there to listen to this conversation.

_He is acting like a leader again, like he had lead individuals before. Hmm I will need to investigate _Reborn stops his internal dialog so he could keep the eyes and ears on Ichigo. A slight twitch might tell him more than the entire investigation after all.

"Of course Tsunayoshi-kun, I look forward to seeing you soon. Buona Notte"

"Umm Good night." Ichigo hands the phone to Reborn and walks out saying "I am going to prepare for the night. Let me know if you need more time and I can wait outside."

Reborn was a bit taken back it seems this boy will be completely different form teaching Dino, who for all intense and purpose was klutz with no drive till Reborn came along and change that.

Ichigo walks out, _Do you think I did the right thing, I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore, I wish I had Urahara here._

**Oye who are we and you also have that pair of quiency. **Ryu interjected before it started raining.

_Right sorry I was going back in depression over what happened in Soul Society. Do you think Urahara and the Vizards are okay? Why they haven't contacted me or Uryu or anyone else._

_**Don't start going in that tangent Ichigo, since they were all pardoned by Yamamoto even the Council 42 can't revoke that without causing a civil war. Likely they are being watched.**_

**So for now just live like Urahara said and when you die, die on your terms and we will head to soul society to fix them. **Cue the crazy laughter.

_And we have lost Ryu-nii_

_**But he is right, for now focus on living we will worry about soul society when we have allies and power to take council down.**_

Smiling Ichigo finishes getting ready for bed and head back to his room.

Going inside he noticed something completely disturbing Reborn was laying in his hammock with grenades around it, eyes open, trying to get closer Reborn says "Try to wake me up or disturb me the bombs will go off." With that there was soft snoring coming from Reborn but his eyes are still open.

"Ok that is really odd, how are you sleeping with your eyes open." Getting no response Ichigo shrugs and gets in bed.

While Ichigo was gone Reborn talked to Ninth, "Nono, what I am telling you is disquieting, even living as hitman for so long." Signing Reborn continues before Nono could cut in, "As a hitman I have killed many people, lost counts even went as far as to torture them but I didn't ever abandoned family even when I was just a freelance hitman with just a connection to Vongola nothing else.

Ieimutsu abandoned his wife; according to Tsunayoshi when he got here the first thing Nana Sawada did was faint. He got her to the doctors for treatment took a week of school even when he knew that Nana didn't fully trust him. He completely took care of her and still is taking care that she eats right or doesn't overexert. Can there be a reason for abandoned one's wife when losing the child would have hurt her the most?"

When Reborn finished especially with a question and sounding anything but a child, Timitho was alarmed he had thought that Ieimutsu was at least keeping an eye on the house and Nana.

There was a silence so thick that it would need a bullet to cut through, "I really don't have any answers to this Reborn I will be sending Ieimutsu home as soon as I can. We cannot have a rift in the family especially between the boss and his father that might give our enemies a helping hand when attacking us."

"I don't think Tsuna would ever accept Ieimutsu as his father, his adopted father was a better than his biological one at least that is what I got from his tone. On a different note, Tsuna wishes to attend college and become a doctor even if he can't practice he said that he wanted to honor his adopted parents' wishes."

"Well that would be doable maybe doing college here in Italy that way he can get trained on business side of the family. We will discuss that later for now I want you to train Tsunayoshi to the best of your abilities also find out anything you can about his adoptive parents. In case they were the ones who kidnapped him."

"yes Nono"

Ninth closes his phone and Reborn goes to his hammock to start setting up the trap he wants to know how Tsuna would response to the grenades.

Next day Ichigo's alarm went off at 5:00am, getting up he closes the alarm and borrows back in bed.

_Hmm finally I can do something _with that thought Reborn changes Leon into a hammer ready to hit Ichigo.

Ichigo's sense tingle and he gets up just as the hammer comes down.

"What do you think you are doing Reborn?" Ichigo says in his usual drawl.

"Mafia boss should be ready to wake up at any time and don't laze around Tsuna-chan."

"Would you stop with that name." Ichigo was completely irritated.

Reborn ignores his complain causing Ichigo to burst a vein especially since both of his zanpaktos are snickering.

Ichigo goes down after getting dressed for school while trying to think of ways of killing the small tutor.

What he sees doesn't come as a surprise but more of an expectation. Signing he says "Mother I thought I told you not to over exert yourself more than a dozen times."

There was Nana working in the kitchen like it was the most normal thing of all, the only part that seems not normal and out of place was the fact she looked ready to faint.

Ichigo goes and takes her hand and leads her to the sofa. "Mother what's wrong it seems you didn't sleep at all last night." He was truly worried the trauma of one mother dying trying to save him was still with him.

"Oh Tsu-chan I was excited that you were going to school today." Both Reborn and Ichigo knew that was a bald face lie.

Ichigo looks at Nana sternly again Reborn is reminded of a bosses aura "Mother don't lie what's really going on should I call the doctor?"

Reborn didn't miss how Ichigo didn't say the name of the doctor, narrowing his eyes at the suspicion before filing it for later.

"No Tsu-chan don't I just… I just don't want you to leave and going to school never coming back, don't worry Tsu-chan Mama will be okay." Nana tries smile through her tears.

Ichigo holds back a sign "Mother I will be back after school and won't leave you. Now I want you to go to your room and rest. Only wake up to eat lunch and then we will go out for dinner. That way you don't have worry about making anything since I am sure you have enough made already for lunch and breakfast." As he heads to the kitchen to prove his point there was a bento made and enough left over to feed ten people.

Nana blushes, and says "Ok Tsu-chan." Pouting heads upstairs.

Finishing breakfast both Ichigo and Reborn head out, Ichigo looks back and asks "Why are you following me to school I thought you will be staying home since you are a home tutor."

Taking a jab at his title, Reborn replays "Really Tsuna-chan I am here to make you a 10th Vongola boss I can't do that from home, I will be following you and training you." He explains in you are an idiot voice.

A tick forms on Ichigo head and says "Fine do what you like."

So they both reach school, Ichigo heads to the Disciplinary Office to meet Hibari and Reborn follows curious as to why they were early and where Ichigo was going.

Knocking and entering, Ichigo says "Morning! Hibari."

The KI aimed at them both almost knocks Ichigo back, Reborn eyebrows lift at the boy he was observing.

Dark hair, hard eyes, strong judging by the KI, he would need research but by the looks of it Ichigo has found his cloud guardian without Reborn's help, smirking Reborn continues to observe.

"Omnivore, good that you are here we will spar and you will be joining the committee." Hibari orders Ichigo.

"Really Hibari, First I don't mind sparing as I said before, every other day in the morning will be fine with me." He was anticipating it as well.

"As for joining you committee I don't think so, I have other things to do after school and I am rather bad at taking orders." Smirking here like an inside joke

**Bad Ichigo, if it were up to you, you would have totaled cities by now when someone tries to order you to do anything that might go against your morals.**

**Without those morals you would be as bad as me. **Que crazy laughter

_Shut up nii-san_

Hibari gets up and head to the roof the other two following, Reborn is curious to see how much training his student has had since he was able to keep standing at the KI Hibari was pouring out. Smaller even mid class Mafia families would be sweating bullets. His student on the other hand just ignored it without even needing to retaliate something that Reborn didn't miss since he did same thing. As if similar to Reborn he knew he is more powerful than Hibari and have taken more destructive KI than what Hibari outputted.

When Hibari and Ichigo faced each other the sun was just peeking through the horizon, Hibari wanted to know about the baby or why he was following Sawada Tsynayoshi, yes he found out the real reason for him to be off for the last week.

But he could sense that the baby was a carnivore.

Facing each other Hibari takes out his prized tonfas, Ichigo gets in his stance waiting and as if there was an unknown signal both move at speed regular humans would be hard pressed to even see.

Reborn on the other hand was anything but common he saw blow to blow, _it seems Tsuna is faster, but Hibari is getting some hits too, even though Tsuna can end this fast he is dragging it._

An hour later, they both were out of breath but with satisfied smile they both ended the spar as what seemed like a mutual signal.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo nods and heads to the class trying to regulate his breathing. As he walks in, everyone there turns to his direction. Ichigo just glares in his usual manner and most all eyes are averated.

There was still 20 minutes left before the final call, as Ichigo take the seat, Kurakawa who was watching him since he entered asks "Shiba why haven't you been coming to school. Decided to play truent."

"Hana –chan" Kyoko scolds. "I apologize for Hana-chan Shiba-san, she just doesn't know when to quit baiting."

"Its fine." While trying to remember the names of these two girls. _Crud I am so don't remember the name Sasha no hara no…_

"Oh umm it's Sasagawa Kyoko Shiba-san but please call me Kyoko" Kyoko interjects with a blush

Signing "Fine, Kyoko, but I sure sensei told you my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi long lost son of the Sawada."

"Oh, no he didn't, could I call you Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said overly friendly sort of way.

"Why would you like to call a monkey anything but a monkey" Hana spits out dispassionately.

Ichigo just give Hana a blank stare since he couldn't even remember her name.

Just then the class came in session as Nezu Sensei walked in. Looking at Ichigo's orange hair, he comments "so the delinquent decided to show huh Shiba"

Even before Ichigo could respond, Hibari who by chance was just going through the hallway opens the classroom door. Giving Ichigo the glare he addresses the sensei "Sawada Tsunayoshi was excused for the last week of absence. Antagonizing students will not be tolerated. Do note the change of name his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

No one said another word some of the students were sweating others were about to faint as Reborn observed all of this from outside, he had a computer open with Hibari stats and background. He saw once again even though the teacher was grinding his teeth he was afraid of Hibari but Tsuna was completely unaffected.

_I need to re-evaluate Tsuna, he is way too powerful for being a 16 almost 17 year old in 3__nd__year of high school_

Nezu was sweating bullets "Yes of course, It seems Shiba Ichigo found his biological parents who were none other than Sawada family. He is their son Sawada Tsunayoshi, on that note there is a new transfer for this morning as well."

The response that the students gave that announcement was vary as usual the girls were making doe eyes at Ichigo but guys were divided some thought he was lying while others said things like witches and golems.

Ichigo almost broke into a laugh at the last though, both Zangetsu and Ryu were laughing inside.

_Do you think Reborn would be able to find anything relation to Shiba and Kurosaki I know Ryukun Jii-san would take care of everything. But…_

**King stop getting all depressed you know we hate the rain in here. What happens we will deal with it, it seems that rat is saying something so you should pay attention.**

"Class welcome the new student he came from Italy and will studying here for this year." Nezu was scowling even with the words he said.

Ichigo wondered why this man even became a teacher in the first place if he hates students so much.

Just as Ichigo looked to the side he saw the boy he saved yesterday. Knowing that he was from Italy rang bells in his head.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, take the seat behind Sawada, Sawada raise your hand."

As Gokudera walks to Ichigo table, even though he remembers him he is not going to forgive Mafia and if this Sawada was going to take hold of the most powerful family he will test him regardless.

Gokudera goes to kick Ichigo's table as if to intimidate him when Ichigo hand stops the table from tumbling to the side. Ichigo looks up with a short glare which Gokudera who in turns almost bucked at the glare. And moved to the table almost sweating as his hands reached for his bombs for comfort.

Kyoko from the side asks "Tsuna-kun do you know him?"

Ichigo gives a half indication of a smile, this Kyoko reminds him of Yuzu, "No, but I might know someone who knows him and told him about me."

Reborn and Gokudera both heard this loud and clear, Gokudera was surprised that someone actually made the connection while Reborn was finally starting to understand his new student.

* * *

A/N: I will be closing the poll when I put up the next chapter right now Reborn is in the lead by 8 votes and Hibari/Byakuya follow at 6 votes each. Please take some time to vote on the authors page or send Up to you all, please leave me a note if you feel strongly about one a pairing and yes that includes side pairings. I will be mixing some of them around too ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Pairing: Tsuna/Hibari - Hibari won by 3 votes

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if the Kurosaki's found and adopted Tsuna and named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never lost his power after defeating Aizen, but is wanted by the Shinigami? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

"I am talking," Ichigo said

_These are my thoughts, _Ichigo thought

**King you are weird**,Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responded

_**Be calm. **_Zangetsu teased both Ichigo and Ryu

**Beta by: 13animenurd13**

**Read and Review XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo gave a semi-smile, when Kyoko reminded him of Yuzu. "No, but I might know someone who knows him, and told him about me."

Reborn and Gokudera both had heard this loud and clear. Gokudera was surprised that someone actually made the connection, while Reborn was finally starting to understand his new student.

As the class began, Gokudera observed the new heir to Volgona. He remembered the boy who saved him in the alley yesterday when he carelessly forgot to bring his dynamites along while exploring. The boy, if one could call him that, had mid length orangish reddish hair. When the light hit the hair one way, it seemed to be a perfect sunrise red, and the other time it seemed orange across. His eyes had an orange hint, as if fire was lit under it, making the glare even more intimidating. He could see his body structure was pretty tone, but he was more lean than muscular, almost as if he was built for speed instead of power.

Reborn hummed in thought and flipped through the file he had made of his student. This information seemed accurate from his time with him, but he was missing something huge, and he didn't like it one bit. This little bit he was missing was going to mess with his assignment, but no matter, he would find out what the soon to be Decimo was hiding. One thing was for certain, Sawada Tsunayoshi was perfect boss material. Putting his thoughts aside, he had his shape shifting partner morph into a phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited for the line to pick up. "Ciao, Nono this is Reborn."

The Ninth's voice echoed from the receiver. "Ciao Reborn, I am assuming you have come to a decision whether Tsunayoshi would be the best candidate to succeed me?"

Reborn smirked and adjusted his fedora. "Yes Nono, as you know I don't tutor just anyone, but if I decide to tutor, my loyalties must lie with my student. Of course, I would take your advice into consideration, but all things considered once Tsuna's training is complete he would my boss."

He chuckled. "Yes I know this Reborn. Now... would you mind telling me your observations of Tsunayoshi?" There was an excitement held within his voice, like a grandparent waiting to hear of their most precious grandchild.

Reborn shifted into a more comfortable position in the tree he was hiding in."Well Tsuna is... how you would describe in word, a boss. He pays attention to what is going on around him, and can easily put things together. Today when Gokudera transferred into his class, and was introduced as an Italian student, he knew that I had sent him within a second. After that, when Gokudera tried to intimidate him...", he paused and chuckled. "Well let's just say that he was intimidated in return. I haven't sent his pictures to you since they could be compromised by our enemies, and be spread amongst the mafia, which would put Tsuna in danger. He looks like a young Primo with the same amber eyes, but instead of having blond hair, he has orangish reddish hair, that makes him look unique. I have yet to use the dying will bullets on him, but I believe it would be best to forgo them and work on activating his flames with training."

There was a sadistic plea in Reborn's voice, which caused Ichigo to shiver in class from its malicious effect. _'Someone is taking pleasure out of torture, why do I think it would have been better for me to have stayed in Karakura and fought the assassins instead of coming here?'_

This caused both Ryu and Zangetsu to completely crack up; well at least Ryu was while Zangetsu had an amused air around him.

Nono chuckled. "Very well Reborn, I will leave everything in your capable hands. Should you need anything, don't hesitate to call." There was laughter in Nono's voice as well as delight that his grandson was well taken care of.

Reborn ended the call and went back to observing his student. He noticed that Nezu was not only targeting Tsuna, but Gokudera as well. His lips twitched into an amused smirk when he noticed that Tsuna seemed to be more worked up by the minute. It seemed that we would have to work on controlling his emotions as well. _'Hehe, this is going to be fun.'_

As the class came to a close, and gym hour began, Gokudera was swarmed by the girls almost in the same way Ichigo would have been. That is, if Ichigo hadn't scared them off with his glare.

Yamamoto Takeshi approached Tsuna's desk. "Hi Sawada, was it? Would you mind filling in for our Volleyball team? It seems we are missing a member."

Ichigo blinked. "Sure." Shrugging he got up and followed Takeshi to the game. Kyoko and Hana both shared a look, and followed the pair as well.

At the court, Gokudera took the position in the opposing team, while Takeshi and Ichigo were together on the other side.

"Yamamoto what do you think you are doing, calling a weak brat as a replacement?" Some of the 2nd and 3rd years, who were in the baseball team with Yamamoto, were upset at the fact that they would be playing with a 'weak' transfer student.

Ichigo's eye twitched when he heard that. Though instead of getting mad, he smirked.

By now half the school was in attendance including Hibari.

As the game began, Ichigo shot the first serve. It was so strong that no one on the other team was even able to stop it. As the game progressed, the only ones who made the shots or who was receiving and returning them at a decent pace, was Ichigo and Takeshi. And on the opposite side was Gokudera. Everyone else was out of breath and barely holding the court. The game came to a close with Ichigo and Takeshi's team winning, 21-3. The boys who had bad mouthed Ichigo in the beginning, were angry and now felt jealous of Ichigo's skills. Something within Ichigo told him that the upperclassmen would be pulling harmful practical jokes soon, and they would become worse in time.

There was no way in hell he was going to have that. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo increased his glare as if daring them to try anything. Not being able to handle his intense KI, most of the upperclassmen high tailed it out of there.

Kyoko, not feeling the pressure went up to Ichigo. "Tsuna-kun, that was so great! Are you going to apply for volleyball club?" She tilted her head.

Kyoko's bubbly personality was so similar to Yuzu's that Ichigo couldn't help but act the same way around her. He patted Kyoko's head and answered, "No. I am good without the club Kyoko."

Kyoko blushed, and matted her hair, causing the student's, especially the male population to hiss at Ichigo's directness. Just as Ichigo turned to leave a wooden sword almost hit him in the side. If he had not ducked out the way that is.

As the wooden sword smacked harshly against the ground, the whole crowd of students went quiet.

Kyoko flinched.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Gokudera tensed, and his hand twitched for his dynamite.

Yamamoto frowned.

Ichigo stared at Mochida as if he were an insect.

Mochida glared at Ichigo and lifted his kendo stick. "Hey you bastard, stop acting so friendly towards Kyoko! God might forgive scum like you, but I Mochida will not! I will punish you for flirting with what's mine!"

Ichigo merely rose an eyebrow. He scoffed. _'God? Ha... I know he'd never forgive me. If he had, he wouldn't have allowed the whole Soul Society to hunt me down, and I wouldn't even be here...'_ He twitched. _'This guy is really starting to get on my nerves...'_

With each word, Kyoko was getting more distressed.

Before Ichigo could answer Hana interjected, "You monkey! First Kyoko never agreed to be your girlfriend! Second, if she had, she is not some possession that you can flaunt."

Mochida scoffed. "Nobody asked you Kurokawa! Why don't you go and be a bitch somewhere else? Kyoko is mine."

Before Hana or Kyoko could even feel the fun effects of Mochida's words, Ichigo intervened.

Ichigo had had enough. This Moci upperclassman was really pissing him off! Treating people like objects! He scowled and glared at him. The temperature dropped. The aura around him was colder than the depths of hell. His reiatsu emitted throughout the gymnasium. Zangetsu and Ryu were just as pissed as he was. His hollow's reiatsu leaked out as well, making the already cold room become colder.

Everyone shivered trying to warm up. The only ones that were not affected by the change in temperature were Kyoko, Hana, and Hibari. They; however, felt the power Ichigo was releasing.

He glared. "Oi...Mochida was it? Kyoko isn't yours. Even if she was your girlfriend, who according to Hana she isn't, you should treat her with more respect. She isn't an object! If you have something to say to me do it! Don't bring Kyoko into this; you would only piss me off even more."

Mochida, who was trying to be strong, stuttered, "O-ok t-then! I challenge you to a kendo match at lunch today for the right to date Kyoko-chan! And just so you know I am the captain of the Kendo team." He shook of his stutter and smirked. He was trying to intimidate Ichigo.

Ichigo's lips twitched into an amused smirk, and he almost laughed at the irony of the situation. The pressure disappeared. "Really? Well then, We'll have the kendo match at lunch, but just so you know, I am not interested in dating Kyoko. But that doesn't mean I would let a scumbag like you date her as she clearly doesn't want to." Ichigo Turned to Kyoko. "I apologize, I didn't mean to act so familiar around you. You just reminded me of my younger sister…" Ichigo didn't know exactly how to finish, since he was remembering Yuzu and Karin and it just hurt too much.

Kyoko blushed. "No problem, Tsuna-kun. I have older brother, so I understand." Kyoko said with a smile.

Ichigo decided it was time to change the subject. "Let's go, PE is almost over, and I would like to eat something before the match happens."

Yamamoto patted him on the shoulder. "Tsuna, I would like to join you for your little snack too, if it is alright with you both?" He directed the question to Hana and Kyoko.

Kyoko giggled. "Sure! The more the merrier right Hana-chan?"

Hana merely sighed and waved her hand. "Great, another monkey, but if Kyoko doesn't mind, then neither do I."

Yamamoto laughed.

Ichigo went back to his usual scowl and glare, and he headed up to the roof to eat with his small group following behind him._ 'This brings back memories...'_ He slightly smiled, and quickly fixed it back to his scowl, not wanting anyone to see his smile.

Once PE ended, the group of four headed to the classroom. The group of students were now spreading rumors of the new transfer student, but not only of his athletic prowess, but also his charm towards the high school idol Sasagawa Kyoko.

The afternoon classes began as expected, but Nezu being the teacher he is, decided to give a pop quiz "Class, today we will have a math quiz on the material we went over the last week." He smirked at Ichigo and Gokudera. He knew Ichigo had missed all of last week, and Gokudera had just transferred in. He knew they'd fail his test, and he would be the superior being in the room once again.

Gokudera scoffed, while Ichigo just glared.

Class came to an end. As such, the students head to the much anticipated battle between the mysterious transfer student and Mochida.

Ichigo hummed as he walked down the empty hall. The girls had already left to the gym. '_should I humiliate Mochi no wait... Mori no, Mire, yea! Mire thats what it was, or not?'_

As if he was listening to his thoughts, Reborn appeared. "Tsuna-chan you're not running away are you?" He cocked his gun at him. "You are going to defeat Mochida whether you want to or not."

"Reborn, where did you appear from?" Ichigo asked while looking around. He scowled. "Really don't call me that, and of course not. Why would I run away from a jerk like him?"

"I will call you what I want Tsuna-chan, and I came from the sky."

He sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to go to Mire's kendo match, and win. I was just debating whether to humiliate him or not."

Reborn hummed and fixed his fedora. "Oh? So you already know you'll win?"

"Yea, I am pretty good at kendo." Ichigo responded with a smirk.

"Is that so? Then you won't mind fighting him with these weights on then?" And so began the sadistic training/torture. He held out 20lbs of leg weight and 10lbs of wrist weight.

"Um... No?" He took the weights and put them on. He mentally glared at Ryu, who was cackling at Ichigo's predicament. _'Shut up Ryu.'_

_**'Bwahahaha! But King~ I haven't had this much fun watching you suffer in a long time!' **_

Ichigo twitched, and mentally grumbled. He ignored the cackling and looked at Reborn. "You will be telling me everything once we get home, right Reborn?" The stare and weight of a boss's aura surrounded Ichigo once again.

At least, that's what Reborn saw.

Ichigo was just letting a bit of Reiatsu with authority out.

"Yes Tsuna, we will talk when we get home. Now go, you'll be late."

He nodded. "Oh ya, would you like a ride to the dojo?" Ichigo offered to carry Reborn.

_'An offer? That is a first. Who is he? Most people are scared of the Arcobaleno, all of us produce an aura that screams dangerous even to the normal people. He shouldn't be offering me a ride, when I could kill him in a second flat.' _Completely baffled again by his student, Reborn hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo walked them to the dojo, and once they entered, Reborn disappeared somewhere.

Mochida was waiting in full uniform. He pointed to the spare uniform on the floor. He mocked him. "Since you don't have a uniform we have graciously provided that for you."

Reborn headed to the corner where Hibari was quietly observing the battle.

Ichigo looked at the uniform, sighed. _'That cheating bastard rigged it.. Oh well, this just makes things more painful for him.' _"I don't need a uniform or any protective gear to beat you Mori, especially not one that is tampered with."

He twitched. "It's Mochida you ingrate! I am your sempai, and you should respect that!" Mochida screamed. _'How did he know I tampered with his equipment?! Well... No matter! I will still beat him!'_

"Oh, sorry sempai, I'm bad with names…" Ichigo mocked Mochida with a blank face.

He picked up the shinai, and the match began.

Even when weighted down by 60 lbs of weight, Ichigo attacked Mochida, in a clear win strike through the gut.

Instead of appointing points to Ichigo, the referee stood still, as if he didn't see the strike.

The school now knew that Mochida was cheating, but like sheep they followed the wolf, and at the moment the wolf was Mochida.

"Really sempai?" Ichigo said with disgust. "Are you planning on cheating the whole time? I wonder... what would happen when you're out cold?"

With that, Ichigo struck hard, twice in the gut, once at the ribs, and finally three strikes on both shoulders by the neck and the head. This caused the blood flow to be interpreted and Mochida fell unconscious within a minute.

The kendo club members all looked devastated.

Just as the referee was going to call Ichigo for cheating, that is what Mochida said to do if Ichigo somehow won, Hibari's aura penetrated the crowd. Everyone looked to the isolated corner "Cheating is not permitted in Namimori, call the match."

Ichigo blinked, while the referee wet himself in fear. "Sawada Tsunayoshi wins." He passed out.

Ichigo smirked, and tilted his head towards Hibari while walking out the dojo.

Once Ichigo was gone, Hibari smirked at the students. "Crowding is not permitted, and the lunch bell had already rung. You're all late, I will bite you all to death should there be even one of you here in the next 5 seconds." This caused a rush to the exit, and the gym was empty, except poor Mochida whose club members left him lying there.

Ichigo started to walk back to class. He debated on whether to call Ryuken and inform him of the situation. '_Should I let Jii-san know about the Mafia? I know Uryu will be here in a second once he finds out I am in a new set of mess again.'_

_**'I believe you should wait and see what Reborn tells you tonight, then decide what you're going to do next Ichigo.'**_

Ichigo bumped into a group of third years. "Oh sorry man, my bad."

One of the third years sneered at him. "Ya, you're bad! I think I might have broken something!"

Another snickered. "Hey look at his hair, I wonder if this dumb ass bleached it?"

The last third year snickered. "He looks like a fucking daisy!"

Ichigo twitched.

Ryu sighed and snickered. **'Oh~ They did not just insult the King's hair. This is going to be good!~'**

Zangetsu sighed. _**'Be the better human Ichigo, just walk away.'**_ There was a hidden meaning in his words, which was, ignore them, even if they deserve a can of whoop ass, they're not worth it.

Ichigo took heed to Zangetsu's advice and merely glared at them. He walked the other way, ignoring their taunting and jesting. He'd get them back later if they messed with him again.

Ichigo dodged left, just as an dynamite went off where he once was standing.

"That was just too pathetic! I refuse to accept a weak ass coward as our leader!"

Ichigo turned around and scowled at the shadow. "Show yourself."

Gokudera emerged from the shadows smoking. "I'm the rightful heir to the Vongola legacy! I am here to challenge you to a match to take the Decimo position."

Ichigo sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Should I even ask? I know you're there Reborn. Did you put him up to this? What is this about him taking the Decimo position?"

Reborn appeared on a nearby window ledge. "Tsuna-chan, you should be a bit more concerned about Gokudera Hayato instead of me, he is known as 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato' in the Mafia."

Ichigo dodged all the dynamites, even with the weights on. With all the training that Kisuke put him through, dodging dynamites was like playing with softballs.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Gokudera.

Gokudera growled. "Die!" He threw his double bombs.

Ichigo dodged those as well.

Gokudera was getting pissed off. This stupid wimp kept on dodging his bombs! _'If that's the case, I better increase the number of my bombs so that his dodging range decreases. It will surely hit him if he doesn't have enough space to escape to.' _He grabbed a bunch of dynamite and lit them all with his cigarette. "Triple Bombs!" He accidentally dropped some of them, and they fell to his feet alight. "Uh-oh..." He gulped. _'I'm a goner...'_

Ryu cackled evilly. **'Burn baby burn~ Burn baby burn!~'**

Zangetsu sighed. _**'Be quiet Ryu, you know Ichigo won't let him die, let alone burn.'**_

Ichigo sighed and stared at Gokudera. _'Sheesh, now I'm saving the person who tried to kill me, but wait, don't I always do that? And No more songs involving fire for you Ryu! You're right as always Zan-nii, I just can't leave him there.' _Ichigo sprung forward. He got to him just before the bombs went off. The way he got there was weird, it was as if there was fire from his hands, and that helped his propulsion and speed. He managed to clear both himself and Gokudera from the blast radius. He grunted from the impact to the ground. He was on top of Hayato, and his once clean uniform shirt was burnt and damaged. With a sigh he got off of Gokudera, and looked at his hands. They were not on fire..._ 'Did I imagine that?'_ He shook his thought away and glanced at Gokudera in concern. "You alright?"

Gokudera was surprised that this boy saved him again. First at the alley, now here at the school. He still saved him even though he had tried killing him! He sat up and bowed on the floor. "I had no idea! You are truly worthy of the title of Vongola Family boss!"

Ichigo jumped in slight surprise. He was not expecting that.

Gokudera glanced up at Tsuna. His eyes were wide and sparkling in admiration. "Vongola Juudaime! I am your servant! Your wish is my command!"

Ichigo looked perplexedly at Reborn, "Reborn what is going on?" It was easier to ask someone who would tell him in a concise manner, though he believed Reborn would be leaving things out as usual.

"Tsuna-chan meet your first subordinate, since you defeated him in combat, Gokudera Hayato is now yours to do with as you seem fit. The looser serves the winner. It's our family code. Congratulations Tsuna-chan you've gotten your first subordinate."

He groaned. "Really Reborn? You couldn't have told me this before I fought with him?" He massaged his temples and scowled.

Gokudera glanced down at the floor sadly. "I was never actually so audacious as to presume that I could become the tenth boss of the family. It's just that when I heard a Japanese kid my age was going to be the next boss, I had to test your abilities..."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose in question.

He smiled brightly and the sparkles attacked once again. "But you've far exceeded my expectations. You risked your life for me... Now my life is yours!"

Dog ears and a tail appeared on Gokudera, and the sparkles increased.

Ichigo blinked, rubbed his eyes, sighed and massaged his temples again. 'Great... Now I've got another Keigo... This is going to be a handful...'

Gokudera glanced up at him with worry. "Juudaime? Are you alright?" His imaginary tail wagged behind him.

He nodded. "I'm fine it's just a headache...never mind, Gokudera-kun, please stand up."

He shot up and stared at Ichigo "Yes Juudaime!" He stared eagerly at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Gokudera and shrugged. "Gokudera-kun you don't have to do that, I don't want a subordinate. Can't we just be classmates?"

Gokudera glared fiercely. "No we cannot!"

He face palmed. "Then at least call me Tsuna?"

Gokudera shook his head. "No! Juudaime is Juudaime!"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok then... I see no point in trying to make you change your mind. Call me what you want."

Gokudera's eyes had stars in them. "Juudaime is really kind!" The tail and ears reappeared.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Right..."

"Hey look it's that fucking orange haired daisy!"

"Lets beat him up for earlier!"

Ichigo groaned again. _'Can't I just get a break?'_

Gokudera glared at the group of third years. "What was that you bastards? How dare you insult the Juudaime! Leave this to me." He took out his dynamites and approached the third years again.

Ichigo panicked. "Wait! Gokudera-kun! You can't use dynamites! We're next to the science block!"

Gokudera's imaginary ears drooped in disappointment.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his neck. "Well... I suppose you could fist fight th-"

He didn't get to finish, as Gokudera was already on the third years, beating them till they were out cold.

Ichigo merely shook his head, and Reborn looked on amusedly.

Reborn suddenly lowered his fedora and shot at Ichigo.

He yelped and dodged. "Oi! What was that for Reborn?"

"You're late for class. You have five seconds to get there or I'll start shooting." He cocked his gun.

He sighed. "Fine! I'm going." He started running off towards class. He completely forgot about Gokudera, who was still beating up the upperclassmen.

.It took five minutes for Gokudera to realize that his Juudaime wasn't there anymore. He promptly dumped the third years and ran after him. He knew his Juudaime went back to class.

Ichigo was twenty minutes late to his next class, which unfortunately happened to be Nezu.

Ichigo slid open the door, and Nezu turned towards him.

"Let us suppose for a moment... that there is a student who puts the class average down because they were absent for a week, and arrives to class late. Let's suppose that a student did poorly on a test, and beat up his upperclassmen." He pushed his glasses up his face. "As one with an elite academic background, I would conjecture that this student is nothing but a burden on his society by being a delinquent who bleaches his hair, and one who doesn't consider education to be important."

Ichigo twitched.

_'_**Can we switch King?~ I'd love to teach this bastard a lesson~.'**

_'No Ryu, you may not. He's not even worth it!'_

Nezu grabbed Ichigo's test paper and flashed his test grade to those in the class.

The class whispered. "He got a 27? Oh my god! How lame!"

Kyoko and Hana frowned at Nezu.

Ichigo glared at Nezu and snatched his test paper back from him. _'I only got a 27, because I didn't have time to study. I was too busy taking care of mother, and making sure she was healthy. What a jerk.'_

Nezu looked afraid of Ichigo for a second before he fixed his glasses.

The back door rattled open, and Gokudera came in panting.

Ichigo took his seat, and his brow rose. _'It took him that long to realize I was gone? Wow.'_

Nezu turned red. "Hey! You're tardy! Why on Earth are you so late?!"

Gokudera glared at him. "What?"

Nezu squeaked.

Gokudera's eyes landed on Ichigo and he approached him. Once he got to his desk he bowed 90 degrees. "I'm so sorry boss! I should have realized we were late for class and gotten us here quicker! I should have realized you had already left, and I should have followed after you!"

Ichigo twitched and debated on pretending that he didn't know him for a minute.

The students started talking again. "I bet the new student leached onto Gokudera too!"

"No way! I bet he beat Gokudera and made him his subordinate, he does look like a delinquent!"

Ichigo twitched again. _'Oh you don't know how right you are kid...'_

Nezu pushed up his glasses again. "Let us suppose there is a student who is always tardy. This student is doubtless a friend of the delinquent trash with the terrible test scores. Why? because as they say, birds of a feather flock together."

Ichigo glared at Nezu, his thoughts mixed with Ryu's. _**'If he says one more thing to bad mouth me i'm going to punch him in the face...'**_

Zangetsu sighed._** 'Be calm Ichigo, Ryu, it seems Gokudera is already handling the situation.'**_

Ichigo blinked and glanced at Gokudera. It was true.

He turned around and walked up to the teacher. "Listen up old man! You're not going to get away with insulting Juudaime!" He yanked on Nezu, lifting him off the floor by his tie and suit jacket.

The class gasped and Ichigo groaned. _'Please don't get me involved. Really, I'm a good student...'_

Nezu gagged. "I said "suppose"...! It was just a thought exercise!"

Gokudera grinned at Ichigo and tightened his hold on Nezu's jacket, causing him to choke.

Ichigo hummed his mantra in his head. _'This has nothing to do with me, this has nothing to do with me, this has nothing to do with me... Aw hell, it has everything to do with me.'_

Gokudera smiled brighter. "Boss, shall I finish this guy off?" He squeezed Nezu tighter.

Ichigo sighed. "No, Gokudera-kun, please let him go."

He nodded. "Yes boss!" He dropped Nezu harshly onto the ground.

"Please don't call me boss Gokudera-kun."

"Ok Juudaime!" His tail came back.

Ichigo sighed again. _'Forget it...'_

Nezu growled. "SAWADA! GOKUDERA! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

Within the principal's office Nezu was causing a ruckus. "These criminals must be expelled!"

The principal laughed. "Calm down Mr. Nezu."

"How can I be calm?! I was assaulted!" He turned to Gokudera and Ichigo. "Sawada is guilty by association, and they should both be expelled!"

Ichigo sighed. _'Why am I involved again? Oh ya... My subordinate...'_

The principal sighed. "Now now, I think you're being a bit hasty..."

Nezu fixed his glasses again. "You want to give them a second chance?"

"Hm?"

"If I recall sir... we're in the process of hiring a company to unearth the time capsule that was buried 15 years ago on the school grounds, which we haven't been able to find?"

The principal frowned. "Yes? What of it?"

Nezu crossed his arms. "Let's make these boys find it. If they can dig up the time capsule by the end of today, I'm willing to forget all about the incident. But if they can't... They'll be expelled immediately!"

Ichigo scowled. "That's crazy."

Ichigo walked along the hall's of Namimori.

Ichigo sighed. _'I can't get expelled; I need to get my degree in order to become a doctor like Jii-san and Oyaji...'_ He sighed again. He mumbled, "I don't want to get expelled..."

"Then look for the time capsule."

Ichigo blinked. He turned around and stared at the fire extinguisher case. _'What in the?... That was Reborn, I know it was...His reiatsu is coming from this thing... but how is that possible?'_ He stared at in intensely, and almost jumped when one of the caps to it popped open. He blinked. "You shrank?" _'How is that even possible?'_ "What happened to you?"

The minnie Reborn stuck his tongue out and it hit Ichigo in the face. He blinked. "Ew..."

The fire extinguisher cabinet opened, and Reborn exited it. "This is Leon, the shape-shifting chameleon. He's always perched on my hat."

"Hey boss!"

Ichigo blinked as he saw Gokudera come out of the tiny fire extinguisher cabinet as well._ 'How the hell did he fit in there?'_

"Reborn-san was teaching me the basics of assassination. But more importantly! I'm terribly sorry! I allowed this to happen, not knowing how much you wanted to not get expelled! I have this covered!"

Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"We'll blow the land up with dynamite!"

He gaped.

"Here!" He tossed some dynamite to Ichigo. "I'll see you out there boss!" He ran out to the quad.

He stared at the Dynamite. "Should I use these? I'd damage the school..." He passed the teacher's lounge.

"Hahaha! Man Nezu! You're messed up! Telling them to dig up a capsule that was never buried!"

Nezu smirked. "It's the principal's fault for not remembering one never existed! I might reconsider not expelling those delinquents if they split half the school ground!"

Ichigo twitched and growled. "That's so messed up... On second thought, I'll use them."

A loud explosion sounded and he knew Gokudera had started.

Reborn pointed a gun at Ichigo. "What are you waiting for?"

He smirked. "Absolutely nothing." He ran into the fray and started lighting and throwing dynamite.

**'WOOOT! Go King! I rather like this destructive side of you! You should do it more often!'**

Ichigo tossed another dynamite. _'Don't get used to this Ryu-nii! It's a one time deal!'_

Ryu pouted.

Gokudera spotted Ichigo and cheered. "Juudaime!"

Ichigo nodded and threw another dynamite.

The students began to panic. "Is it an earthquake?! What the heck?!"

Nezu growled. "It's Gokudera and Sawada! Those delinquents will pay!" He approached Gokudera. "Effective immediately you're both expe-"

Gokudera shoved test papers with horrible scores into Nezu's face. "A time capsule from 15 years ago didn't show up but one from 40 years ago did! If you're such an elite academic, why are your test papers inside a time capsule from a crappy high school like ours? And why are your scores so low? What gives?"

Nezu paled and stuttered. "T-that's!"

Nezu was fired for falsifying his academic transcripts.

Ichigo and Gokudera exited the principal's office. "Thank you sir!" They both said at the same time.

He sighed. "What a relief, I'm glad we are not expelled."

Gokudera turned towards his boss and smiled. "Do you really think I'd allow that to happen? I'd give up my life to make sure that didn't happen."

Ichigo blinked. "Gokudera..."

"I'm happy for you Tsuna-chan, you found a good subordinate."

"Reborn!" Ichigo scowled, "I thought I told you not to call me that! And I don't want any subordinates."

Gokudera paused in walking and turned to Ichigo. He pulled out his test paper. "Oh ya... Tests in this school sure are a cinch aren't they?" He had a perfect 100.

Ichigo whistled. _'Wow, I guess Gokudera is a genius after all even though he acts like Keigo sometimes...'_

Reborn poked him. "You should learn from him Tsuna-chan."

Ichigo scowled. "Whatever, I'm going home."

"Let me walk you boss!" Gokudera follows after him eagerly.

When Ichigo got home, he turned back to Gokudera, effectively dismissing him. He turns back to the gate, where Reborn was standing and waiting.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Reborn jump kicked so fast, if Ichigo hadn't had to deal with Oyaji every day, he might not have dodged it.

"What the hell Reborn?"

"A Mafia boss cannot drop his guard even when they know the person." He nodded, making up an excuse.

"Really is that the best you can come up with? Fine do whatever you want, let's just go inside."

* * *

Thank you all for reading :) Do leave a **review** and give big round of applause to my beta **13animenurd13**.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Tutor Twilight

Rated: T-M

Main Pairing: Tsuna (Ichigo)/Hibari

Summary: What if Tsuna was kidnapped when he was 6 months old? What if the Kurosaki's found and adopted Tsuna and named him Ichigo. What happens if Ichigo never lost his power after defeating Aizen, but is wanted by the Shinigami? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Katekyo Hitman Reborn; this is purely fan-fiction

Warnings: MALE/MALE - Slash. Adult Situations, darkish type themes, blood, language

**Thank you everyone who took the time to write a review!**

**Thank you for adding this story to your favorite and/or alert list.**

"I am talking," Ichigo said

_These are my thoughts, _Ichigo thought

**King you are weird**,Ryu (Ichigo's Hollow) responded

_**Be calm. **_Zangetsu teased both Ichigo and Ryu

**Beta by: 13animenurd13**

**Read and Review XD**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once Ichigo's little session with Reborn was over, he opened the door and entered the house. He instantly stilled, and tensed. A frown etched itself on his face. Something was not right.

Reborn saw his student tense and he had Leon shift into a gun. He hoped off his shoulder and prepared himself for an ambush.

Ichigo quietly padded down the hallway. He knew Reborn was following him, but at the moment all he could focus on was his feeling of alertness. Had the assassins from the Soul Society found him at last? He entered into the living room and gasped in surprise. "Mother!" He rushed over to her.

Reborn tensed and lowered his gun. A frown appeared on his face. He lowered his fedora to cover his eyes. He silently watched his student.

Nana was sitting on the floor sobbing hysterically.

Ichigo crouched down to her level and placed his hands on her small trembling shoulders. "Mother! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?!" He was worried. He had finally managed to get her back to normal, only to have this happen.

Nana ignored Ichigo. She was too far gone at the moment. With a whimper, she quietly whispered, "M-my Tsu-chan was here... I-I know he was! I'm not insane! My baby was really here! I know he was."

Zangetsu pulled Ichigo into the inner world. 'I believe she thought you were a dream. School ended over an hour ago, and you had not returned right after. She must have thought your homecoming never happened, hence her current state.'

Ichigo sighed. He smiled gently and tightened his grip on Nana's shoulders. "Mother I'm here, and I promise I'm not going anywhere. I was just talking to some people at school, and time got away from me. Please Mother snap out of this."

Zangetsu materialized next to him.

He glanced at Zangetsu. _'Could you please go to Ryu-jii-san? I can't leave mother in this condition.'_

Zangetsu nodded, and disappeared.

Reborn shuddered. He felt the air next to him turn colder. He glanced at it and saw nothing. He frowned. He knew something was there, yet he couldn't see it. He glanced at his student, and he lowered his fedora. Tsuna was spacing out, and he kept looking at the invisible spot. It was as if he was having a conversation with someone. Oh, his student was hiding something from him, and he didn't like not knowing. He would find out what his student was hiding, but for now Nana's health was the priority.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Nana, and held her close. He picked her up gently and looked at Reborn. He motioned to the couch with his head.

Nana finally calmed down and, fell asleep.

Ichigo set her down on the couch. He held her hand and sighed. "Reborn, once Mother is better; I want her to know the truth."

Reborn sighed. "Tsuna..." he paused. He didn't know how to tell him this. "I understand why you want to tell Nana but, Iemitsu has specifically ordered that Nana is to stay away from our business." Reborn was monitoring his words just in case Nana was awake and listening.

He tensed and growled angrily. "I really don't give a crap about what Iemitsu wants at this point. If I am going to be the next boss of Vongola, then I want Mother to know the truth, therefore his orders are obsolete. I don't care if he tells her or not, I am going to tell her. There is nothing that will stop me, you can go ahead and try." He glared fiercely at the baby Hitman, and released some of his reiatsu.

Reborn tensed and fixed his fedora to hide his smirk. Tsuna had the great makings of a boss; he couldn't wait to see the final result. "Spoken like a true Vongola boss. I won't stop you. I know you will follow the correct path. If you believe telling Nana the truth is the right option then by all means do so. Do it with your dying will; however..." Leon transformed into a gun. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again Tsu-chan." The second part was said after a gunshot. He had Leon use the silencer. He didn't want to wake up Nana.

The bullet grazed Ichigo's cheek, and blood trickled down it. He yelped and cupped his face with his hand. "Understood."

Ichigo felt Zangetsu return to his inner world.'I have done as you requested Ichigo.'He transferred the memory over.

_Ryuken was surprised when Zangetsu showed up; he and Uryu were having their weekly dinner. He calmly set down his chopsticks. "Is something wrong Zangetsu?" He acted calm, like having a sword spirit show up was completely normal. _

_Zangetsu bowed respectfully. __**"Unfortunately there is a problem. I apologize for barging in, but Nana-san had an anxiety attack. Ichigo asked me to come here and see if you could assist in any way possible."**_

_Ryuken sighed and took a sip from his tea. "I had hoped Ichigo would have had things under control, but this is to be expected. Nana-san lived thinking Ichgio was dead for the past sixteen years." He lowered his tea cup onto the table. "I'll schedule an appointment for this Sunday. Let Ichigo know that this would be more of a psychologist appointment than a doctor's, and that he is required to be present during it. I personally will be directing it."_

_Uryu looked at Ryuken in shock. He didn't know what to say. He knew his father a bit better due to the war, but his soft side was still highly unexpected. _

_Ryuken went back to his dinner, bluntly ignoring Uryu's face of disbelief. He picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating._

_Zangetsu bowed. __**"Thank you, I will take my leave now."**__ He started to fade away._

_Ryuken paused in his eating, and turned towards the spirit. "One other thing Zangetsu, if her attacks get more frequent, have Ichigo make mint and herbal tea. That should effectively calm Nana-san down."_

_He nodded. __**"Until next time Ryuken-san."**_ He disappeared.

Ichigo sighed in relief. 'Thank you Zan-nii! I'll contact Jii-san later tonight about the appointment. _'Though...'_ He frowned. _'I don't know what to tell him, no more like HOW to tell him about Reborn.'_

Zangetsu cracked a small smile. _**'Anytime Ichigo.'**_ He hummed. _**'Just give it time, I'm sure you'll think of something.'**_

Ichigo shook Nana awake gently.

Reborn watched quietly from the side lines. He frowned. _'Tsuna drifted off again... Just who was he talking with? I have to figure this out soon, before something happens.'_

Nana groaned tiredly. Her eyelids fluttered, and she cracked open her eyes. "T-tsu-chan? You're here... I thought…" Nana's eyes started to water at the thought.

"Mother calm down. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He gave Reborn a pointed look and continued, "I will be here right after school till you believe that I will always come back home."

Nana felt touched. As much as she wanted to keep her baby locked away next to her forever, she knew she couldn't be selfish with him. "Tsu-chan don't you dare do that!" She scolded sternly. "You're still a child! You should go out and make friends and enjoy what life has to offer!"

He jumped in slight surprise at her sudden shout. He mentally laughed at the irony. How could he enjoy life when he was being hunted down by his friends? He sighed. "I know Mother, but till your health has improved, I will be taking care of you. I will be here and I can always make friends later." _'Friends? Ya right. Look what happened the last time I made friends. Besides, I'll be leaving at the end of next year...'_

Reborn hit Ichigo with his Leon Hammer, "Don't think like that of course you need friends."

Ichigo winced and rubbed the spot where Reborn had hit him. He glared at him. _'How the hell did he know I was thinking that?'_ Shaking it off with a sigh, he turned his attention back to his mother, and held her hand. "With that being said, Mother would you still like to go out for Sushi or should I prepare some food?"

Nana smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. "Oh Tsu-chan we should go out! Definitely go out! Let's go Reborn-chan." She eagerly stands up from the couch and fixes her appearance with a big smile.

With that, all three of them headed to the door. Reborn was riding in Nana's arms, while Ichigo was to the left of Nana.

After ten minutes or so, they reached Take-sushi. Upon entering, Yamamoto Takeshi welcomed them. He noticed Ichigo and gave a huge fake smile. "Oh Tsuna! Welcome to Take-sushi!"

Ichigo saw the fake smile and he instantly frowned. His eyes trailed towards the cast on Yamamoto's right arm, his throwing arm. His eyes narrowed and he placed his usual scowl on his face. "Yo Yamamoto, we would like a table for three please." He ignored the injured arm for now. When the time was right, he would fully interrogate the baseball player in regards to his fake smile and arm.

He smiled. "Yes of course! Right this way!"

As Yamamoto led the trio to their seats, Ichigo observed his surroundings. The restaurant was empty, save for three other customers.

Once they were at their table, Ichigo helped his mother into her seat, earning an approving stare from Reborn. He pulled the menu opened and ordered some salmon and tuna sushi, as well as water.

Nana ordered eel and water, and Reborn ordered the same.

Yamamoto left to place their order. The baseball idiot failed to notice Ichigo's worried stare as he went.

About ten minutes later, the baseball student brought back their orders.

Nana smiled. "This looks good!~ Well then, dig in Tsu-chan, Reborn!"

Reborn and Ichigo did just that.

As the night came to close, and the food was eaten, Ichigo decided to begin his interrogation.

Nana was distracted by the elder Yamamoto, and they were talking about sushi recipes and what not.

Ichigo slightly smiled. At least she was happy. He glanced at Reborn, and already knew that he would be following after him. With a sigh, Ichigo stood up and approached the tall teen. He felt extra weight on his shoulder, and concluded that Reborn had hopped on. He stopped behind the teen and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yamamoto slightly jumped in surprise. He turned around and smiled again, "Oh Tsuna! You scared me there!" He laughed. "What's up?"

He scowled. There is was again, that damn fake smile. He sighed. "Yamamoto what happened to your arm? You were fine the last time I saw you."

The teen waved his left arm with his fake smile present. "Nothing happened Tsuna. I can call you Tsuna right? That's what your little brother calls you."

The short tempered teen felt his vein popping in annoyance. Ignoring that for now, he calmly inhaled and gave a firm glare at the other. "Fine, I understand if you don't want to tell me anything, just don't lie about it straight to my face."

Reborn sighed and punched Ichigo in the face.

He went flying into the wall. "Ouch! What the hell Reborn? Why did you punch me?" He seethed.

Reborn looked innocently at him. "Whatever are you talking about? I don't recall punching you Tsu-chan."

He twitched in anger. "The hell Reborn?!"

Reborn struck again. "You're one-hundred years too young to talk to me like that Tsu-chan."

Ichigo successfully blocked him this time.

Reborn looked disgruntled at being blocked. He; however, is proud over this fact. Not many can actually block his attacks.

Leon transformed into a gun, and Reborn pointed it at him.

Ichigo gulped and paled a bit. He got the general idea of what Reborn wanted him to do. He looked up and saw a spark of amusement in Yamamoto's eyes. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "So… are you going to tell me what happened Yamamoto?"

He chuckled. The two of them made quite the comedy duo. "Oh, it was really nothing. Like I said Tsuna, nothing to worry about, it was just a training accident. I was practicing pitching when I pushed too hard and I broke my arm. The doctor said it would take weeks to heal and that I have to take a break from baseball for a while."

Ichigo sighed. "I see. It will heal, and you will be back playing. Just be careful to not overdo it again ok?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ya sure!"

Ichigo left with that. _'I better keep an eye on him something tells me he's going to hurt himself more...'_

Reborn nodded to himself in approval.

The trio left the restaurant, and after another ten minutes of walking, they made it home.

Ichigo went upstairs to his room to finish his homework.

Reborn followed after his student with an evil smirk present on his face.

An explosion sounded in Ichigo's room.

"WHAT THE HELL REBORN?!" He coughed and rubbed the soot out of his eyes.

Reborn was wearing a construction worker outfit with a hard hat. In his hands was a little pump. "For every incorrect answer you give, I will fire off an explosion or throw a grenade at you." He tossed a grenade at Ichigo just for the fun of it.

"Where are you getting these anyways?!" Ichigo quickly dodged the grenade and threw it out of the window, where it exploded. He sighed in relief. _'That was a close one...'_

"I have an arsenal of explosives on my person. You need to answer the question correctly in the next forty seconds, or I am throwing four more grenades for you to dodge."

Ryu cackled from within his inner mind. **'This is hilarious! It's just like Urahara's training all over again!~"**

Ichgio mentally grumbled. _'Oh shut up Ryu-nii….'_

So began Reborn's spartan tutoring from hell.

**The Next day**

Ichigo's day started the same as always. He woke up to Reborn trying to hit him with the Leon ten ton hammer. He quickly rolled out of bed. He mentally smirked. _'Dodge successfull.'_ "You will have to do better than that Reborn." He ignored Reborn's frown, and went downstairs into the kitchen. "Good morning Mother, you're awake early again…"

"Oh Tsu-chan, I just woke up." This time it was true. She woke up in the middle of night, but when she went in Ichigo's room, just looking at him was enough for her to go back to sleep.

Ichigo nodded and started eating his breakfast. "Mother I will be back as soon as school is done." He walked towards the back door of the kitchen. He took his lunch from Nana, and gave her a hug. He looked back to the dining table and saw Reborn eating. He shrugged and walked out the door.

"Take care Tsu-chan!" Nana smiled as her son left.

As he arrived at school, he noticed that Hibari was waiting by the front gate in anticipation.

He sighed and gave a small smirk. He was looking forward to their spar. He waved at Hibari.

Hibari saw him and grunted. He motioned for Ichigo to follow him.

Ichigo followed Hibari to the roof. He cracked his neck and stretched his muscles. He quickly dodged the incoming tonfa by rolling to the right.

The spar had begun.

Unknown to Ichigo, Reborn had followed him to the roof and had called Gokudera as well.

Gokudera was completely taken aback by the skill that Ichigo showed while sparring with Hibari.

He looked at Reborn. "I need to improve my skills. They're above my level, even within the Mafia, I haven't seen this much talent and skill. I know for a fact that bastard Shamal is not going to train me…" He bowed to the baby. "Please guide me Reborn-san."

Reborn considered his next words carefully. "Shamal is your best option. I will get him here, and we shall see. I'm not the one who can make the best use of multiple projectiles as weapons as you and Shamal can."

Gokudera deflated. He sighed. _'I'll never have as much talent and skill as the tenth...'_

Reborn smirked. "You have talent and skill as well Gokudera never doubt yourself. You can catch up to Tsuna. He's just really well trained."

Hibari and Ichigo's fight came to a close.

Gokudera showed himself, and bowed ninety degrees. "Good morning Juudaime!"

Ichigo frowned.

Gokudera blinked, and realized his mistake, "P-pardon me! I meant good morning Tsuna-sama! I went to your house to escort you to school, but your mother told me that you had already left! Please forgive my failure!"

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Morning Gokudera-kun, meet Hibari-san I promised him that I'd spar with him every morning." He sighed. "It's fine Gokudera-kun, you don't have to apologize. I should have told you that I leave early in the mornings." Ichigo said with his normal scowl in place.

Hibari growled. "You're crowding omnivore… Get to class…" He turned around and exited from the school roof.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Right… Anyways, let's get to class Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera beamed, "Yes Tsuna-sama!"

School started, and as the day went on Ichigo kept an eye on Takeshi.

Gokudera saw how his Juudaime was watching the baseball freak constantly. He was jealous of how much attention that idiot was getting from Tsuna-sama. He didn't like it one bit...

The day passed rather quickly, and before anyone knew it, lunch came.

Gokudera went up to Ichigo, "Tsuna-sama, would you like to eat with me?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He stood up and left the classroom with Gokudera.

This caused the girls to pout. Two handsome men went to eat lunch together, and leave them all behind? No it wasn't fair. Some of the other girls giggled and started a fanclub. A fanclub of the two. Hence the start of the yaoi fanclub.

"Can we go to the roof Gokudera-kun?" He liked eating lunch on the roof, as he often did that in Karakura town. Though, he had another reason for eating up there today. He sensed Yamamoto heading towards the same place, and that left him with a foreboding feeling.

Gokudera nodded eagerly. "Of course Tsuna-sama!" Anything to please the tenth!

Yamamoto had already arrived at the roof. He walked towards the edge of the building and stepped over the gate that protected him from the ground. _'I have nothing left to live for… My career in baseball is over… It's the only thing I'm good at… My arm is broken, I can't play anymore… I have no reason to keep on living.'_ He was just about to step off from the rooftop, when the door slammed open.

"Yamamoto stop!" Ichigo growled in anger.

He chuckled. "Ah… Tsuna… Did you come here to stop me? It's useless."

Ichigo tightened his fists. "Yes, I did come here to stop you. I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

He snorted. "You don't know how I feel. You don't know how it feels when everything you do goes wrong, and how you'd be better off dead."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, and remained silent.

Yamamoto laughed bitterly. "See! You don't do you! You don't know how-"

"I do."

Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna in shock. "W-what?"

Ichigo looked up at Yamamoto with such a pain filled face.

From the sidelines Reborn stared in shock at his usually scowling student. He never has seen or heard of Tsuna having so much pain. 'What could the of caused this?'

Gokudera gaped. "T-tsuna-sama…."

Ichigo looked straight into Yamamoto's eyes. "I do know how it feels. I know the feeling of trying to do something right, but only having it backfire horribly on you. I know the feeling of wanting to die. I know the meaning of anguish and the meaning of pain, I've lived it my whole life." His voice trembled. He was remembering the death of his mom, sisters and dad. He was remembering the death of all the friends he lost during the war. He remembered the feeling of betrayal when the Soul Society, his friends, all tried to kill him. "I know Yamamoto… I know very well."

Yamamoto blinked his shock away. "Then you can understand why I want to-"

"No, I don't." He glared fiercely at him. "You and I, we are two different people, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto got angry. "Oh! So the all mighty Tsuna is some sort of big shot now? Now you do everything right? We're the same!"

Ichigo scowled at him. "No. I still don't do everything right, and I'm not a big shot." He sighed and glanced up at the sky. "There's one major point that makes us different Yamamoto." He glared fiercely into his eyes. "And that's the fact that I never ever considered suicide or tried to kill myself! I survived and fought on! I worked around that pain!" He grit his teeth. "You, you're willing to die for such a trivial thing! Your arm will heal! Think about it! If you throw away your life you'll never have a chance again! And what of your Dad!?"

This snapped Yamamoto out of his daze. "M-my d-dad?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes! Your dad! You're the only thing he has left! Think of how he'd feel if you died!"

Yamamoto opened and closed his mouth. "T-tsuna… y-you're right…." He laughed. "I was such a fool!" He carefully stepped over the gate, much to Tsuna's relief.

Ichigo groaned and fell on his butt.

"T-tsuna-sama!" Gokudera rushed towards him.

Ichigo waved at him. "I'm fine, just a little tired." He stood back up and glared fiercely at Yamamoto. "Don't you EVER do something like that again. Do you understand me?"

Yamamoto looked down guiltily. "Yes, I won't Tsuna, I promise."

He sighed. "Good. Now let's eat some lunch. Whoa!" He wobbled a bit.

Yamamoto had placed his right arm around Ichigo's shoulder. He laughed.

Ichigo lightly smiled. 'Finally a true smile...'

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo in awe. "T-tsuna… y-you smiled!"

Ichigo realized this and replaced his smile with his usual scowl. "I did no such thing."

Gokudera became jealous and full of rage. 'That baseball idiot got to see the tenth smile?! I haven't even seen it yet! That bastard!' He twitches in anger. "Oi you baseball idiot! As Tsuna-sama's right hand man I would advise to stay away from him!"

"Oh why would Tsuna need a right hand man?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

Reborn popped up. "Because Tsuna is the next Vongola family boss!"

Ichigo glared at him. "Reborn!"

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side. "Vongola?"

"It's the strongest mafia family." Reborn chirped.

"Tsuna's the next boss? Excellent choice little fella." His eyes sparkled.

Reborn smirked.

Ichigo blanched. "Yamamoto, this is dangerous."

He laughed. "C'mon Tsuna! It's like when we played cops and robbers as a kid!"

Ichigo paled. _'Are you kidding me?'_

"Hey kid, count me in that mafia game of yours! With Tsuna as the boss nothing will ever go bad!"

Reborn smirked again.

"Y-yamamoto!" Ichigo tried to protest.

He threw his right arm around Tsuna. "I'll be your right-hand man then!"

Gokudera turned red in anger. "What?! No way! I am Tsuna-sama's right-hand man! You can be the collarbone!"

He looked at Gokudera and laughed "I always thought you were funny Gokudera! But I have no intention of giving up my position as Tsuna's right-hand man. You can be his earlobes."

Ichigo groaned. _'Can I pretend to not know them? I'm still stuck in the middle…..'_ He sighed.

So began the rivalry as the lunch period ended.

The rest of day went with no real issue, and soon the bell rang, signifying that school was over for the day.

Ichigo started to head home.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera look to him and follow him out.

He contains the smile that threatens to spill from his face. "What are you both doing?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Tsuna we were wondering if we could study at your place."

"Tsuna-sama would it be okay if we come to your place to study?"

He shrugged. "Sure whatever."

Reborn popped up from the bushes and hit Ichigo. "Show more respect to your family."

Ichigo groaned and held his abused chin. "Reborn would you quit hitting me?"

"No. A Mafia boss should be prepared at all times."

Sighing again, Ichigo led the group back home. "Mother I'm home, and I brought friends."

Nana popped out from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face."Oh Tsu-chan! Welcome home!~"

As Ichigo and others head upstairs, Ichigo noticed Nana's hands were shaking. He glanced at Reborn. "Could you both follow Reborn up to my room. I'll be up in a minute."

Ichigo headed into the kitchen.

Nana was preparing a tray, probably for him and his friends, but her hands were shaking badly.

"Mother everything okay?"

"Oh Tsu-chan why are you downstairs? I was just preparing some snacks for you and your friends."

He sighed. "Mother you don't need to put on a happy face for me. Please tell me what's wrong? I will do my best to help you."

"Nothing Tsu-chan... I… nothing. Really I am fine." She smiled.

It would seem that talking was all she needed, since her hands stopped shaking. And her smile reached her eyes.

Ichigo nodded and took the tray. "Mother, Ryuken-Jii made our appointment this Sunday and I will be there with you. Maybe we will take Jii-san and Uryu out for lunch after the appointment's done, if that's okay with you?"

She smiled. "Oh that sounds wonderful, but why do I need an appointment?" She was afraid that if the doctor thought she couldn't take care of Ichigo, that he would be taken away from her.

"I would ask Ryuken jii-san, but I believe he wishes to follow up and check on you." Ichigo amended the truth.

She nodded."Fine. Now go, don't let your friends wait."

Ichigo headed up the stairs and heard noises. He hurried up, to make sure his room wasn't damaged more than usual. Like when Rukia and the others would usually do when they visited. He entered, and saw that Gokudera had his dynamites out and Takeshi was laughing at him. "Gokudera-kun! Put those away! I don't want you to damage my room. And start working on homework!"

Gokudera nodded and instantly got to work.

He groaned when Reborn pulled out his little explosive box. 'Here comes the unorthodox methods of teaching… My poor room.'

After an hour of explosions, Gokudera and Yamamoto leave. It was just him and Reborn now. Save his poor room.

Reborn blasted him again.

"Ugh! Damn it Reborn!" He coughed. His room was in shambles. "Can't you teach me in a normal way?"

"Of course I can, but I find this method more useful. Now…"

Ichigo glanced to the window and did a double take. His brow rose. "What the hell?"

A kid wearing a cow costume was outside his window. The kid had a gun out and pointed to Reborn. "Die Reborn!" The kid fired the gun, but it failed. He had already used the ammunition earlier in the day.

"Hey… Reborn, there's this kid outside. He's got you in his sights…"

Reborn ignored him. "You need to apply the formula here…"

The branch the child was standing on suddenly cracked, causing him to fall to the ground. "P-perseverance!" He sobbed. He got up and ran to the door. He rang the doorbell over and over again until Nana opened the door. He entered the house and ran up the stairs towards Ichigo's room. "Success!" He laughed.

Ichigo was surprised to see him. "He got in."

He slammed the door open with a bang. "Long time no see Reborn! It's me Lambo!"

Ichigo rose his eyebrow. "You know him?"

Reborn ignored his question. "Remember this formula."

The cow child cried. "Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm here! Get used to it!" He charged at Reborn with a knife.

Reborn easily diverted his attack toward the closed window.

Ichigo blanched. 'So cruel… Hope that child is ok… He rammed into it pretty hard.'

The child slid down the wall. "Ow.. That smarts… I must have tripped on something…" He stood up and laughed loudly. "I, Lambo age five, a hitman from the Bovino Family tripped! I, Lambo whose favorite foods are grapes and hard candies and who met Reborn at a bar tripped!"

He sweat dropped. _'He's so desperate to introduce himself...'_

Lambo trotted over to Reborn. "So Reborn! Let's start over! It's me Lambo!"

Reborn continued to ignore him.

He still tried. "Oh! I brought you lots of gifts from Italy!" He dug into his bag. "Oh? What's this? Sticky rice treats! So sticky!"

Ichigo sighed. "Four?"

Reborn nodded. "Correct."

Lambo sobbed. "T-tolerate…" He crawled into the corner and sobbed.

Ichigo sighed. He was about to go over there and comfort the child, as he had a weak spot for kids, when Lambo bounced right back up.

"I brought all sorts of weapons made especially by the Bovino Family!" He pulled out a long purple bazooka. "Ta-da!~ The ten-year bazooka! If this hits you, you'll swap places with you ten-years older self for five minutes!"

Ichigo perked up at that. _'A time machine? How cool. I'd love to see it in action.'_

Lambo put it away. "This is just for display, Oh!~ Look what I found! What could this be?~" In his hands was a grenade.

"A hand grenade?!" Ichigo slightly tensed.

"Correct!" He threw it. "Die Reborn!"

Reborn deflected the grenade back at him, which causes him to fly out the window where the grenade exploded.

Ichigo decided to intervene. "Reborn you should be nicer. Who was that anyways? He is a child so don't do that again." He emitted some of his reiatsu to make his point.

Reborn shrugged. "I don't know him, and I don't associate with that lower echelon crowd."

Ichigo was surprised.

Nana called Ichigo and told him to be stop the fighting between Lambo and Reborn.

With a sigh Ichigo left the house with Lambo, and brought him to the riverbank. "Lambo what happened between you and Reborn?"

Lambo looked up and answered. "Lambo-sama met Reborn in a bar. He was blowing gum bubbles through his nose. Then the Bovino Family gave Lambo an mission to kill Reborn." He nodded.

Ichigo was thoroughly mad. He never thought a mafia family would send a five year old to kill the worlds greatest hitman. That was a guaranteed suicide. He bit back his anger. "Lambo, Reborn was likely asleep and didn't remember you... Now do you have a place to stay while in Japan?"

"Stay Nii-san?" Lambo never thought of that...

Ichigo sighed and gave Lambo his ever so rare smiles. "Well why don't you stay with us? Come on." With that, he picked up Lambo and walked back home. He entered the house. "Mother I'm back with Lambo."

She smiled. "Oh! Tsu-chan!~ Welcome home!~"

He frowned. "Mother, Lambo doesn't have a place to stay… So I was wondering… could he possibly stay with us mother? Please?"

Nana gasped at this and took Lambo from Ichigo's arms. "Oh my! You poor dear! Of course he can stay Tsu-chan! If I knew he didn't have a home I would have taken him in earlier!" She hugged Lambo, and Lambo hugged her back.

Lambo didn't really know the touch of a mother… It felt nice….

Ichigo smiled.

Nana set Lambo down in a chair, and she gathered dinner. She set the table.

Reborn appeared from upstairs, and instantly frowned when he noticed that the cow nuisance was still here. With a shrug, he took his seat at the table.

Lambo noticed the knife on the table. He gulped and quickly grabbed it. He tossed it at Reborn, only for Reborn to deflect it with his fork. The knife flew and imbedded itself into Lambo's head. Blood trickled down his face and he sobbed.

Ichigo was pissed. He shot up out of his seat. He was about to go and help the poor child, but Lambo pulled out his bazooka and fired it at himself.

Smoke filled the air.

Ichigo coughed. "W-what in the?"

"Oh man… Looks like someone used the ten-year bazooka… And I've been summoned ten-years into the past…" A tall man stood in Lambo's place. He wore a cow print shirt with white pants and a suit jacket.

Ichigo stared at the newcomer in surprise. _'He has Lambo's reiatsu signature… No being can have an identical reiatsu signature… unless… This was Lambo?'_

Lambo seemed to notice Ichigo. His face lit up. "Tsuna-nii!" He hugged him. "Long time no see young Vongola Decimo!" He squeezed him tight. "Ah!~ you were so small back then! Definitely shorter than Ahodera and Yamamoto!"

Reborn picked up on that information quickly.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "E-eh?"

Lambo released him and smiled at him. "Thanks for taking me in ten years ago. It's me, Lambo the crybaby."

Ichigo was stunned.

Lambo proceeded to explain how the ten-year bazooka worked. His eyes landed on Reborn, who was still eating. "Yo, Reborn! You didn't recognize me did you? It's me Lambo, the guy you always ignored.

Reborn continued to eat, and continued to ignore Lambo.

Ichigo sweat dropped. 'He's still ignoring him...'

"Oh well, if that's how you're going to be, then I'll have to resort to brute force. I'll show you how much I've changed in ten years." He took out a pair of horns and attached them to his head. "Thunder… Set!" Lightning appeared and crackled around Lambo.

Ichigo watched interestedly. _'He's actually using lightning? Without a zanpaktou? Is it a new form of reiatsu that enables him to do this?'_

"My horns carry a million volts." He charged at Reborn. "Electrico Cornada! Die Reborn!"

Reborn continued munching away. He took his fork out of his mouth and stabbed Lambo in the head with it.

Ichigo gaped at them.

Blood drips down his face. "T-tolerate…" He runs out of the room crying. "Waaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Ichigo sweat dropped. _'He hasn't changed one bit….'_

There was a poof of smoke from the other room, and a younger five year old Lambo came running back in the kitchen with a lollipop.

Starled Ichigo turned to Reborn for an explanation; however, Reborn continued to ignore both Ichigo and Lambo. He was thoroughly enjoying his food.

Once dinner was done, Nana led Lambo up to the guest room and started getting him ready for bed.

Ichigo went upstairs to his room to find Reborn with traps set up sleeping. He twitched in annoyance. He effectively disengages all his traps and storms up to the pajama clad hitman. "Reborn I know you're awake. I have some questions and I need the answers right now."

He had to suffer all day. He was extremely frustrated. He wanted answers. Answers as to why Reborn treated Lambo the way he did. Answers about Reborn's loyalty. And most importantly, why Reborn acted like a toddler, even though he clearly was older.

Reborn opened his eyes and sighed. This was something he was hoping to avoid. "Fine. I'll answer your questions Tsuna. Just so you know I won't answer some questions right now for your safety."

Ichigo nodded, and sat on his bed. He stared intently at Reborn. "First why was Lambo sent to kill you? He's a five year old kid that should have nothing to do with killing." He inhaled and made direct eye contact with Reborn. "And finally...Why don't you act your age?"

* * *

**HOPE you all enjoyed the new chapter**


End file.
